Beyond Life and Death
by DarkVyse88
Summary: A year has passed dsince Danny's death. Sam still grieves for her love. And a ghost invasion and ancient evil are on the horizon. Sx? Completed
1. Teetering

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Hi everyone, this is DarkVyse88 if you didn't know all ready. I would like to thank all those who read my other _Danny Phantom_ FF, Goodbye to You. I know that the ending surprised a few of you, but I think we can have the sequel give it a whole new outcome.

_Humanbeings have lived on this planet for millions of years. Over that course, we have evolved into a race that have answered many questions. However, there is one universal question that still remains unanswered: What lies after human life after it has expired. Religious groups speak of paradises where we live with all those who have also die. Some speak of becoming reincarnated into a new from based on how we preformed in the past. Some say we just don't go anywhere, just rot in the ground. This question has lead to many heated debates. Humanity's true path to the next life does still elude many. No one can factor what the truth really is. Still, it remains. Are humans destined for an another life or to nothing?_

Chapter 1: Teetering

Time has based swiftly in Amity City. It seemed only yesterday that Danny Phantom had brought Vlad to his end. However, Danny lost his life as well, along with three others. The population questioned how Inviso-Bill, the name given to Danny's ghost alias, has murdered these people along with a millionaire from Wisconsin. The Fentons, however, managed to cover it up. They said that Bill took Vlad hostage due to his messing around wrongly in his domain. Danny, knowing Vlad from a reunion, tracked down the ghost kid. After having a killing spree, he meet Danny at the football field to give him Vlad. The Fentons tried, but failed as a possessed Vlad shot Danny and then Vlad would later die of a heart attack. Inviso-Bill's whereabouts then became unknown. It pained the Fenton's to lie about their son's deeds, but it was the only way to not bring about suspicion. Luckily, it was bought. The Fentons and Danny's friends could now go back to their lives. For one person, however, that just wouldn't be easy.

Samantha was sitting crossed legged on her bed. Her gaze was blank as it steered off right at the far wall. On the wall in front of her was a calendar. And on it was the day circled in red. March 5. One year it had been. One year since that day. And tomorrow, it would be the anniversary of Danny's death. She remembered it all too well. Running to the football field in his pullover. Getting hit by Vlad. Waking up to see Danny's face. Holding Danny in her arms. Those joyful memories didn't fill her with joy as the bad memories then plagued her. The three bangs of Vlad's pistol. Danny reeling against her and falling back. The blood seeping from his back and from his mouth. Then, his body going limp…

She lowered her head as tears swelled up in her eyes and began to drop on her sheets.

(Why did he have to go? I loved him) she thought. That same night, she had admitted it. She told Danny that the feelings of love she had tried to block out were true. She didn't know then whether Danny loved her or not, but it was still okay to try. He told her he did love her. And where she was, in her room, she had shared her first kiss with the only person she cared so deeply about. But, what was it worth know? She couldn't spend the rest of her life with him. She could tell him over and over that she loved him. She could feel him or kiss him. He died long ago. And still, she had strong feelings for him.

It was these feelings that had made the past year so difficult. She became a recluse after the incident. She pretty much severed all contact with Tucker, Jazz, and the Fentons. Other then the occasional questions about school, she stayed away from them at school. She never took phone calls or E-mail. She avoided all possible human contact. Just Danny's death all together was a blow to her. Just two months ago, her parents walked in on her almost committing suicide. They sent her to a three-week clinic for help.

(I hated it there) she thought. (Those instructors don't know a thing about losing a person you just realized you loved with all your heart. I may be fifteen, but I know this is true love. And now that Danny's gone…)

She then suddenly bolted up from her bed. She walked over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. She opened it to look upon her desired item. It was Danny's hoody. The one he kept forgetting. The one she had worn when she was with him for the last few minutes of his life. She lifted it up and placed it against her face. It still retained that warm feeling to it. Danny's warmth. She was the only one who could really feel his presence in this article of clothing. It was her only reminder of Danny and their friendship that would have been something even more.

She then looked back into the drawer, still holding the hoody with one hand, and reached back into the dresser. Out of it she now pulled a razor; the only one her parents didn't take from her. They must have missed it. Of course, Sam wasn't going to let them. She let the hoody drop and focused her attention on the razor. She ran her gaze up and down the sharpened blade. She slid her index finger along it and looked back at it. A small cut had now appeared and was showing a small drop of blood. And how much would spill if moved along the wrist?

(I can't do it.) She thought.

So what? Her brain thought of how she nearly got away with it once. The method of suicide just seemed like the goal line at the end of a racetrack. The only way to be with Danny. Of course, she heard about suicide. Some people said that you go to hell for committing it. She thought she might go where Danny was. But was she going to get special privileges because she wants to be with her love? Yeah, you and pretty much millions of other victims. Her brain thinking this was like getting a straight up insult. Was suicide the right way to go or to just spend her life rotting away? She still held the razor and pondered the question as her bedroom door then opened.

Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. He will always be with you

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 2: He will always be with you

"Sam!" Tucker's voice yelled as he stood in the open doorway and looked at Sam holding the razor. Before she could turn around, he quickly bolted across the room, the door closing behind him, and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled as she fought against his grip.

"I would like to ask that too," Tuck said as he fixed his gaze on the razor. He used his free hand to rip the razor from her grip and threw it across the room. He then let go of Sam.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked.

"You looked more gloomy then usual yesterday, but I couldn't get to you to ask what the matter was. I came over and your parents said I could go and see you."

"You should have at least knocked."

"It might have been too late! Didn't you get this problem dealt with?"

"Like you care," she said at him angrily.

"I can't believe you would say that," Tucker stated. "I'm practically your best friend and I care about you a lot. It's still been pretty hard not having a lot of contact with you in the past year."

"And why should you still care? I haven't even looked upon you as a friend anymore ever since-" she trailed off then as she then sat down on the bed. She put her hands to her face as Tucker could hear the sound of muffled sobs and her shoulders heaving up and down.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the bed nest to her.

"Just great. Just leave," she said. Instead, Tucker put his arm around her and said, "That wouldn't work. You can tell me."

Sam lifted her face form her hands and Tucker could see her tear drenched face. "You really…should of known," she said, her voice still stricken with grieve. She then lifted her right hand and pointed to Tucker's side. Tucker looked over at a calendar pinned on the far wall. He was suddenly stricken with a complete sense of stupid at realizing what he had missed.

"God damn it. Tomorrow's the anniversary-"

"I know, don't remained me," Sam interrupted as she lowered her head.

Tucker then took his arm from her shoulder and shut his mouth, not knowing exactly what to say. He continued to listen to Sam's sobs until he said, "Sam, I know how you feel. I grieve not having Danny around as much as you."

"It's not that. I realized I loved him. It's so strong when it just finally comes and we both realized it. And now, I can't be with him."

"Sam, I know that. I get this bond you have with Dan-"

"No! You don't. You never had someone you realize loved you so deeply just be taken away from you. You never had such pain built up inside of you for so long."

"I guess I can't lie then," Tucker said.

"Valerie, right?" Sam asked.

"I did have a crush on her. Now that you bring it up, I remember how pissed I was at Danny for getting her killed. Thanks to you, I realized that I was making too much of a big deal out of it. Why would I care about a crush?"

"Doesn't matter either way. You can never fully understand the loss I have experienced."

"Tucker then looked down and noticed Danny's old hoody lying crumpled on the floor. He smiled as he picked it up and said," I remember this. Danny gave this to you."

"He did," she said as she stared at the hoody.

"Look at me," Tucker stated. Sam did so, allowing him to see tears around her eyes. He then took the arm of the hoody and wiped it over her eyes, cleaning up the moisture.

"What was that for?"

"To make a quick point," Tucker said. "This sweater…It reminds you of Danny."

"It was from that night," she said as she ran her fingers along the material.

"You see, Danny is never gone. He is always with you. The love you feel for him can never be broken. It makes you feel like his presence is always there. Isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"Danny may be dead, but he still is here. His presence, his life, and everyone else who cared about him are still here. And those people: Jazz, his parents, and me we all me Danny just as much as you do. But, you don't have to hide from everyone due to your grief. We can start over and be friends again. You're not alone."

Tucker then placed the hoody in Sam's lap and got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and just as he was about to open it, he heard Sam say," Thanks, Tucker. You remained me how foolish I've been."

"You weren't foolish, just confused," he said as he turned to her.

"I just think I shouldn't have stayed away from everyone for a year. You can take me back, but what about the other Fentons?"

"Sam, just remember" You and the Fentons and myself are all linked by one special person. If Danny were alive, I say he would be the happiest guy in the world. Well, I guess I will meet you at the cemetery tomorrow?"

"You know I will be there."

Tucker smiled and left the room as Sam still pondered his words and held Danny's hoody.

Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. A Time of Reflection

Beyond Good and Evil

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 3: A time of reflection

The Fenton family sat at their table and ate their dinner of chicken and potatoes in silence. Usually, they would always see how the day was for them. But as of now, they were thinking of something else. And that was tomorrow.

Jazz was the first to look up from her meal and ask," How goes work?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," Maddie stated.

"It was okay Jazz," Jack said.

"I said I didn't want it to be talked about," Maddie said as she placed her fork down.

"She should know, it's the family business."

"Jack, I jut don't want to talk about ghosts right now."

"Why not? It's been moderately quiet. Peaceful, even."

"Its still something I don't want to discuss right now even if its been smooth."

"Doesn't matter either way. We can talk about anything we want."

"That's not the-"

"Stop it you too," Jazz cut in as she sensed a growing tension in her mother's voice. "I guess its save to say that we know what tomorrow is."

"You can say that again," Maddie said.

"Same here. It's off to the cemetery tomorrow," jack said as he took a drink of his water.

"At least you remembered," Maddie remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jack asked as he set his glass down. Maddie then got up and left the kitchen. Jack followed her and stopped her at the stairs. "What's going on?"

"The way you kept wanting to talk about the hunting. It was because of that Danny got into that problem."

"It was never the job. No one could see that coming," Jack said.

"As parents we should have been-" Jack then cut in said," I get it. We miss him. We should have been there, but we can't let our past kill us."

Maddie then became speechless at what Jack said. She then asked," Can't you understand that our son is dead because of this job?"

"I all ready told you. It wasn't our fault."

"Do you think so? So you continue this job because you think hunting ghost will just be a remainder of how our son was destroyed by one?"

"I do it to protect others. I would have saved our son if we had the chance, but it just wasn't known up to that point."

"We still should have been there."

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself of his wife's stubbornness. After letting his spent air exit his mouth, he then said," I now you're entitled to your opinion. But, you're missing the point. Danny died because he protected people. That's what we're trying to do. We could have saved our son, but at least we can prevent others from meeting the same fate as him."

"At least you respect my opinion," Maddie said as she climbed the stairs. She then stopped at the top of the staircase and called down," You should get ready for tomorrow." She then walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Jack climbed the stairs and at first wanted to talk more with his wife, but he just sighed and walked into the bedroom.

Jazz washed the plates of unfinished food in silence. She knew exactly what her parents were arguing about. Over the past year, the ghost hunting business had been relatively quiet. Not much activity was coming from the ghost zone. Ranging from good to a little bit of a problem, the job was at least getting them money. But, over time, her mom was questioning whether the job was still right. Because of this profession, it had lead to her son getting transformed into one and killed. She showed a ton of anger and sadness whenever the job was brought up or when she went out to do it. Hell, just three months ago, her dad had caught her mom trying to destroy the ghost portal. Their marriage was starting to look like it was on a knife-edge for the first time in so long.

The argument with her parents also brought up questions of her own. She remembered that night when she confronted Danny. She had all ready known Danny's powers when she saw him transform during spirit week. She had protected him a lot since then without him knowing it. But, thinking he had murdered someone just made her want to question whether he had still retained his humanity. She had pointed a weapon at him in order to stop him. She actually was going to pull the trigger and kill her own brother. She was sickened by that near action and she still was too this day. Was the path of researching ghost genius or dangerous? The answer just seemed…

She jumped as her deep thought on this was broken by the telephone ringing. She quickly wiped her hands and picked it up.

"Hello? 'She said into the receiver.

"Hi, Jazz," Sam's voice answered through the other end.

Jazz nearly dropped the phone in surprised. She hadn't seen Sam for pretty much since Danny's death. She knew about Danny confessing his feelings for her as she had done. Sam loved her brother, and she was so sad with never seeing him again. She had a strong since of the sadness Sam had felt. But, why would she be calling?

"Haven't heard from you in a while, Sam." She replied.

"I know. This might sound weird. But I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, my parents can't bring me to Danny's grave tomorrow. If your family is going, can you give me a ride."

Sam waited for a reply on the other end. After what seemed like a hour, she said," I get if you can't, so-"

She was cut off as Jazz said," Be ready by nine. We can get you."

"Thank you." She said as Jazz heard the phone click. She knew she should have asked for her parent's permission. But, Sam had a relationship for Danny that had so much friendship and love. She asked herself, (What's so wrong with love?)

The next day…

Sam looked herself over in her mirror to make sure she was ready to go. She wore a black satin dress that draped around her ankles, her hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore black mascara. She picked up the bouquet of red roses and ran her fingers over the petals. Today was the anniversary of Danny's death. She had been to the cemetery numerous times, so it would seem it wouldn't be too different. But, it was very different. A year had passed since that day. The memories of that fateful event now seemed so clear that it was like a sports show's play by play. Danny getting shot, then falling, then dying. Sam wanted to get them out of her head, but it was way too hard to do so. That was because she didn't want the pain to leave. She wanted to use this pain in order to show that she still mourned him. She wasn't afraid of it.

She then heard a car horn from outside her window. She looked out to see the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle parked outside her house.

(Good. They came.) She thought as she prepared to leave the room. She opened the door, but froze for a second. She looked around the room, letting just one scene come back to her. The last night that Danny spent in the human world, it was here that they had confessed their love for each other. This was where they had shared their first kiss. To some people, an ideal place to share their first kiss was probably in the moonlight or with the sun sinking in the background. But, to Sam, that was the most romantic and greatest moment for her life. Even though it was long passed, she still held that memory deeply engraved in her mind and her heart.

(No time to remember. I can all that time at Danny's grave.)

She hurried out the front door and saw the side door of the van opened. She got in to see Tucker and Jazz in the passenger seats and Jack and Maddie in the driver seats. Their suits and dresses were black and gave off their mourning throughout the vehicle. Sam nodded at all of them in greeting and took her seat. The entire trip was in silence. Sam felt like she should start up a conversation, but decided not too. Everyone was in probably too busy remembering the good times they spent with Danny. She didn't want a conversation that would skewer towards the painful memories. She just thought it was best to keep her mouth shut.

They eventually got to the cemetery. They drove along the path until they reached the plot. The mourners exited the vehicle as it parked and then stood facing the tombstone. Inscribed on it was:

_Daniel M. Fenton_

_1989-2005_

_Her helped those in dire need._

_May he be peaceful in his next life._

The Fentons walked forward and placed a simple potted flower on the head of the grave. As they stepped back, Tucker walked up and put a green wreath adorned with a red banner that had Danny's name on it. Sam was the last to walk up. She placed her bouquet in front of the gravestone. Just then, time seemed to stop. Her head still on the bouquet, she suddenly shot back to Danny's last minute. And it was that time she held his bleeding body and heard him say this line…

_" But…remember. I love you all. You are truly…the best family, friends, and lover…who ever came into my life."_

Sam got up slowly then as Danny's voice still cycled through her head. With her back still turned, she said, "Danny loved us so much."

"That he did," Jack stated.

"What do you think he thought of for me? Did he have that sort of love that seemed unbreakable?" she said as she walked back into the line.

Jazz looked over to her and said," He did. The love he had for us was strong, He had in his heart for a long time. For me, the family, his friends…and there was so for you."

"You think so?"

Jazz smiled and said," Hey, I'm his sister. I know these things."

"Our son did love you. I could sense it for a while. Its good he got it out and told out before his passing." Maddie said.

"Danny was a good kid." Jack said. "To everyone, he was the greatest. I can really say this is the mostly possible way, but if he were alive, he would love us all with his heart and soul. Everyone he cared about deeply. And wherever he is, He probably still has those feelings for you. "

Sam smiled at hearing this when Maddie aid," We better hurry. Don't want to miss the mass."

The Fentons and Tucker walked towards the van, but Sam just stood there for a while. In her mind, pictures of Danny and the two were flooding her self-consciousness. He would also care for his family and friends. But secretly, she felt as though he cared about her with something huge, mighty, and passionate.

"Are you coming Sam?" Tucker called out from the van.

"Sure." She said. She looked at the graver one more time and said quietly to herself before heading back to the van," I will love you forever, Danny."

But, while they were busy remembering what they had lost, they were completely unaware of what was to come next.

Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	4. Shrouded in Mystery

Beyond Life and Death

I don't have ownership over _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 4: Shrouded in Mystery

The Ghost Zone. A place that hovers between the boundaries of the living and spiritual worlds. The landscape is draped in a green and purple atmosphere that gives it some kind of powerful feeling of death and dread. Upon landing on the ground, one can look around at its equally dead landscaping. The dirt looks polluted with its purple coloring and the trees are also purple and their limps bend out in numerous positions that they look like the hands of humans stretching out to that dead sky. This is truly no place any human would venture, be they daring or stupid.

Hovering over the landscape is where it gets confusing. Looking as the far as the eye can see, there are a multitude of doors in the sky. They come mostly in the colors of blue, green, and black; adding to the all ready dead atmosphere. There were either big or small or had different sized doorknobs, but no two doors were alike. In them lay things that just didn't make sense. They were ghost domains; the private property of ghosts. And we can't forget them. They were floating around this dimension or the previously mentioned doors. Floating around with no direction or living in the past life they never wanted to let go. Should be a surprise that they were once living people. Men, women, and children who are living never-ending lives without meaning and purpose. What made them want to give up the afterlife for living in such a terrible world? Fear? Needs? The want of clinging on to just wanting to do anything without boundaries? Who knows, but here they are.

Moving further on into the zone, one reaches a new destination. This is no other then Sheriff Walker's prison complex. That is pretty much the most logical since it literal is a prison. It has everything like one; high concrete walls, barbed wire, guard towers, and the huge steel door. Unlike other prisons, it was glowing and was floating out in the abyss. Owned by the ghost named Sheriff Walker, this was his last stand against injustice. He thought of himself as the last line of defense in keeping the peace in the Ghost Zone. He had developed his own rules and was using them to arrest ghost he believed, "going against his standards". In reality, he was a psychopath. He wasn't protecting the ghost zone, he was just going mad and building on it. And he just managed this prison and watched all those ghosts who came in and were beginning to rot away.

New prisoner's came would go in and never come out. They were never brought directly to the Warden's office unless under special order. And today was one of those special days. A new inmate was being escorted to his office. It was a female ghost who had light blue skin as all the others. Her hair was also blue and her eyes were light green. She wore a black crop-top, black tight pants, and a chain belt. On either side of her were two green ghosts hovering over the floor, each in SWAT like jackets and helmets and holding green batons. On of them was holding onto a large rouge guitar with a dial on it. They walked down the corridors decked out with prison cells on either side as the prisoners started to go crazy at the new arrival.

"Look at that! We finally get some ass here!" a green haired prisoner called form the girl's side.

She stopped and turned towards him until their eyes were meeting. She glared at him and remarked, "What's your deal? Your shower-daddy not given it to ya!"

"You little bitch. I ought to-" the inmate was cut off as he shocked by one of the guard's stun batons.

"You settle down:" he yelled as he walked back to the side of the girl and the three continued their trek. Eventually, they reached a large double door. The guard with the guitar gave it tio the girl, who put the strap for it around her neck and cradled it in her hands. The two guards then turned and walked back down the hall.

"Wait! You're not going in?" she asked. Just then, the doors behind her opened and voice with a deep southern accent called out, "Get in here."

She entered the room only to have the doors behind her then slammed shut. The room was illuminated in a pale purple light from two over headlights. In front of her was a large desk that was glowing green like everything else here. Sitting in a chair behind the desk was the owner of the voice that welcomed her in. He was a huge, muscular ghost wearing a white button down shirt, white pants, black oxfords, black gloves, and a black fedora with a white trim. His face appeared to be a skull with a square jaw and he had menacing eyes that were glowing green.

"Miss Ember, I presume?" Sheriff Walker asked in his think accent.

"The one and only," Ember replied as he leaned against the wall and folded her arms in front of her.

"Sit down," he offered as a green chair materialized in front of his desk.

"I know what you do to prisoners here. I sit down and I get fired," she said.

"So much for Southern hospitality." Walker remarked. "I take my guards gave you a very good trip here?"

"They rescued me from that annoying guy who kept calling my name, but begin dragged her in a van in chains isn't really a good time."

Walker got up from his chair and said," To chance the subject. Its time to discuss the matter with which I got you here."

"If you're in need of a mistress, I am not interested," Ember said with a glare.

"Smart mouthed and headstrong, very nice. But, the real matter here is that something is in the works."

"And what would that be?"

"Why, the one thing that very ghost wants: Taking back the Earth."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a way to finally get back to the human world and dominate it in the name of the ghost citizens."

"I think being here as gotten to your head." Ember said as she rolled her eyes. "There is next to no way of getting out of this stink hole. And besides, what are you going to do when you reach their world? More or less, torture the humans with your psychotic rules."

"I still don't understand why my boss wanted you," Walked said as he glared at her.

"Your boss? Can't believe that the high and mighty warden of Ghost Zone is taking orders," Ember said.

"I think it would a better if I did some explaining," a voice then called out. Ember looked to Walker's side to see another ghost appear smilingly out of thin air. Of course, it was hard to know who this ghost was. He wore a long robe that draped his arms, legs, and his head with a hood. He was about Ember's height, it appeared, but slightly up to Walker's elbows. His robe also was adorned with strange symbols. Ember then shivered as she felt something-strange wrap around her body. It suddenly realized that she was feeling cold, which one always felt, but this was a sort of stronger cold. She looked over to Walker, who was also shaking slightly but trying very hard not to shiver uncontrollably.

"Walker, go torture some of your inmates." The man said to Walker. Without so much as giving with him, Walker looked back at Ember and quickly materialized back into the floor.

The man's hood then turned towards Ember, signaling that she was looking at her. "I thin you are aware of who I am," the man said with a sort of undistinguished accent in his voice as he noticed her shivering.

"I don't believe this. Like you can be "him"," she said as straightened herself out.

"Oh, but I am. I am mysterious. So, wouldn't I be hiding a secret. Maybe I am the great one. I see you are shivering. Ghosts can't make other ghosts shiver, only-"

"Yeah, yeah, I known that shit. Ghosts shivering, powerful one, all mighty, blah blah blah. This is just probably some stupid set up before Walker comes and blows me to oblivion."

"This is no trick. I am the one and only." The ghost said as he took a bow.

"Cute. But what makes you think I can believe you?" Ember asked.

You're right. Seeing is believing." The ghost said. He then raised one of his clocked arms and chanted some indescribable words under his breath. Just then, to Ember's left side, The air began to split apart as though a blade had sliced it right down the middle. Ember at looked closely into the hole, and then her eyes shot up in surprise. Her body then seemingly dragged itself over, as she looked closer into it. Now doubt, it was whatever ghost wanted to see: a portal into the human world. And this portal was pointed to no ordinary place. Beyond the rooftops of buildings and the stoplights, she took note of a sign hanging over one building's entryway. It read "_Amity City Bank_" and that was all it took to nearly cause her to pass out.

Just the, she felt cloth move against her neck as a voice whispered, "One way to every ghost's dream."

Ember was fully aware of the clocked man behind her. She felt like giving him a blow right upside his head, but that cold breath of his just made her freeze, oddly enough, with terror. "Why this place."

"Motivation," he said." I know you and Walker have a connection to this place. I need people who are motivated to do my deeds. And what better motivation then what you couldn't dominate? It's so beautiful. And to think, that this small city is going to be the template of my next empire."

"If you want me to go down and take over some humans, I'll be more then happy to. You creep me out. The only thing is I want to have some revenge."

"Do as you please. But, just one thing. Walker may not need a mistress, but I could use one," the man said. Ember then felt his hands underneath his cloak as they moved around her back and started to fondle her breasts. This got Ember out of her trance. She quickly spun around, bringing her guitar in to take him out. The ghost quickly materialized out of the way and appeared a few feet behind Ember. "You're right. We can do that when you get back."

"In your dreams," Ember said as she jumped through the portal, which closed behind her soon after.

"Obnoxious one, isn't she?" Walker asked as he came up through the floor and turned back into his visible self.

"Doesn't believe me, she says. Very foolish."

"You do expect that she will fail, correct?"

"Quite right," the hooded ghost said as he turned to Walker. "Even if she fails, I just sent her to see if I could use her as a possible accomplish. Either way, the next phase of my plan will be successful. Have your men found it yet?"

"No, my master. They are still looking. Are you sure this thing you speak of will help."

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir."

"I sense fear on your voice. Be a ghost, show no fear to me. I am trying to build us all a new utopia. I may have failed once, but never again."

"As you say."

"Tell your men to search deeper into the zone. It should be there."

"Will do so." Walker said as he disappeared back into the floor.

"In time, my vision will be reality. It just needs a little more time."

How is this ghost? Why does Walker and Ember show fear near him? Chapter 5 is coming soon.


	5. Reunion TOur

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 5: Reunion Tour

Sam pulled her black top over her body and looked at herself in the mirror. It was another day of high school. And it would mean another day with Lancer. (I just had to have him again.) She thought as she sipped up her plaid skirt.

But, she knew it would be different. She had finally restarted talking with Tucker and the Fentons. She wasn't going to be a recluse like she originally was. From now on, she was going to have the old relationships back. She could now go and talk to Tucker and Jazz without getting that depressed feeling all the time. It would be the beginning of a new life for her.

As she put on her boots, one thing still remained in the back of her head. Reinstating herself into these new beginnings was great, but Danny was still gone. She knew that she shouldn't continue to mourn his death with such sadness. Every who knew him was sad, but that didn't ruin their lives. But its pressure was still gripping her mind. How would it be to have a person admit their undying love to you and die only a few hours after saying it? They still couldn't understand her.

(Stop it,) she thought as she got up and grabbed her bag. (I love Danny. And wherever he is, he is watching over me. I am never alone as long as his presence is there.) And yet she still had that intense feeling of never seeing him again. But, she knew she would. Some day.

She moved to the door, but stopped as something on her bedside table caught her eye. She looked down to see two small cylinder shaped objects with two green orbs of equal size. She smiled as he picked them up. They were the Fenton-Ghost Phones. Danny gave them to her prior to the Ember incident. They were the only gift that Danny ever gave her, which first gave her the impression that he had deeper feelings for her. Oddly enough, she thought she had put of them away.

She then thought about trying them on. (They're just earrings. Well, sort of.) She stuck them in and took one final look into the mirror. They fit perfectly in her ears. What if everyone gets the idea that she's still depressed about Danny? (I have to stop this. It doesn't mean I'm a sad mess) she finally thought as she headed out the door. But, she didn't know how helpful those things would be coming up.

A few hours later…

"…and that is how the molecular structure is compiled." Mr. Lancer finished as he stopped writing on the board. Of course, as always, no one cared what he said. It was always the man going on and on about whatever he was talking about. His rambling was barely getting the lessons through the student's boundary of annoyance. "Take this down as it will be on the test. Moving on to the next chapter…"

His mention of a test was hit with silent moans of annoyance. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Sam. She was looking out the window into the cloudless sky.

(Will he hurry up?) She thought as Lancer continued to write on the board. He really wasn't the best teacher in the world. It was just the same material everyday. Sam really thought that he should-

Suddenly, her mind then came to notice a purple van with two huge speakers on the roof appear out in front of the school. (New sound system for the school?) Sam thought. She never knew they could afford something like this. Then, she notice the speakers begin to vibrate. And coming out of the speakers was a guitar tune all to familiar.

_Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember…!_

Sam's eyes went wide upon realizing the tune. She quickly brought her hands to her ears and thought, (Damn it. Ember's here. Must have gotten lose.) She remembered the last time she came here. The town's population of teenagers was under her spell last time. And Sam really didn't want to join them. Her hands then felt two little round bumps near her ears. The Fenton-Phones. She relaxed herself upon remembering Danny's gifts. With them on, she was protected from Ember's hypnosis. As for everyone else…

Every other person in her classroom then sat straight up and there eyes glowed a deep purple. Lancer, turning from the board, noticed this and looked at them with confusion. Just then, everyone jumped from his or her seats.

"Sit back down," Lancer commanded. The students paid no attention to him as they headed to the door. Lancer jumped in front of the door and ordered, "All of you stop this at once! I will suspend people!" At that moment, two of the larger students walked in front of the group and looked right at Lancer. One of them punched him right in gut. Lancer grunted and bent down as the other one then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him into the wall to his side. With Lancer now incapacitated, they opened and the door and the group of hypnotized students then left the classroom.

Sam, still sitting down, was right now paralyzed from shock. Ember's return surprised her, but she quickly shook out of it and decided she should go see if Ember was really back in business. As she walked towards the door, she looked down at the fallen Mr. Lancer and said," Lancer could never now when to hut up."

Upon entering the halls, she took note of how empty the school was. (I guess people will do anything for good music) Sam thought. She then heard the distant drone of _"Ember!"_ being repeated over and over again. She headed towards its source, which then the drones started to get louder. She then reached her destination: the exit. As she got to the opening into the outside world, she stopped suddenly and jumped to the side of the door, hidden behind the wall. She turned her head slightly out the door to then witness what was unfolding.

The mob of high-school kids was surrounding the van. They pumped their fists in the air and continued to chant," Ember! Ember!" Just then, a cloud of purple smoke appeared from between the two speakers. As the cloud settled, the crowd then went into an uproar. For their now stood Ember, in all her glory.

"Hello Amity! It's my reunion tour!" Ember yelled as she scanned the crowd. "I need to know one thing! Who…do…you…love!" In response, the crowd yelled, "Ember!"

"That's just what I like to hear. Anyways, as you know, some people in this town can't stand my tunes. That is, except for you. And those kids of people want to shut me down! Do you want that to happen!"

"No!"

"Do you want to save my music!"

"Yes!"

"Then you got to fight! You have to strike back! Show this town you will let my music continue to thrive! Bring this place to its needs!" Ember yelled out as she steering a few high pitched notes from her guitar. In response, the crowd then let out yells that sounded as though they belonged to wild animals. Continuing this barbaric assault of noise, they then scattered and ran off towards the town.

"True music lovers," Ember remarked as the van roared off down the street with her still on the roof.

Sam leaned against the frame of the door as she heard the vehicle speeded away. When the drone of the engine died down, Sam dropped to the floor. Ember had completely changed her tactics. Instead of using the hypnotized victims to gain power, she was using them to riot. The entire city would e in chaos. What should she do?

She then sat back as she broke out of her shocked state. She couldn't just sit here and be scared she had to be strong. She needed a plan and now. She went into deep thought as her brain pondered answers. Tucker and Jazz wouldn't help, since they were obviously under Ember's control .Other then the police, there was only the Fentons. They had the technology to fight ghosts. But, would it be enough to stop Ember? She would have a huge mass of her zombie fans on her side. Not even the Fentons ghost weapons could handle a huge mob. If only Danny were here.

(No. I have to be strong.) she thought. If she were Danny, he wouldn't panic. But, Danny was dead. Still, she knew how he would get through this. She couldn't go ghost or anything. The only thing she could do was to get the Fentons and take down Ember. It seemed like a longshot, but they were the only ones who had the right gear. She stood in the doorways and looked out at the city. She whispered to herself, "Watch over me Danny." She then ran off towards the Fenton's house.

As she run through the streets of Amity, she was taking full notice of the carnage that Ember had unleashed. Her puppets were bringing chaos to the city. Rocks or other projectiles shattered many building windows. Trash barrels were overturned and street signs were behind hacked down. The controlled were also either on cars and hitting them with blunt objects or lighting them on fire. Many were also breaking into houses and Sam could hear screaming and objects being thrown from out of the house. As for the people outside, they weren't at all lucky. The teens began to attack them with weapons or their fists.

(God damn it.) Sam thought to herself. (Were are the police when you need them?)

As if one cue, Sam looked ahead to a four-way intersection a few feet in front of her. A group of five officers in riot gear and armed with tear gas launchers were slowly backing away in a line. A group of about twenty where coming up from where they had emerged, pipes and bricks in their hands and looks of pure anger on their faces.

"Listen up!" the lead cop yelled through a microphone. "Put your weapons down and surrender. This is your final warning!"

The teenagers just keep coming, acting as though he didn't say anything.

"Okay guys! Take them down!" the leader yelled as the team stopped moving back. They aimed their cylinder weapons at the rioters and pulled the triggers. Out shot small canisters that left behind a trail of grey smoke as they headed towards the group. As the canisters dropped, the smoke then rose up in front of the group. The officers lowered their weapons as they waited for the gas to disparate. But, out of nowhere, the attacks ran out of the smoke and began a blind charge towards the officers. Sure, their eyes were tearing and Sam could hear them struggle to breathe, but it was like a mosquito bit to them. The cops reached for their guns loaded with blanks, but they were too late. The rioters were on top of the cops in no time and beating them with their weapons.

Sam quickly headed down a side street to avoid the chaos. Avoid it? Kind of silly as it was everywhere. Sam then began to feel as though the road was getting longer. It seemed as though she would never make it. (I have to be strong.) She thought as she continued her quick pace. She had to be strong. She wouldn't crack under all this pressure. Danny wouldn't. She had to be strong just like Danny. He would watch over her…

She then stopped running as she realized she had made to the Fentons. She had made it. She couldn't believe it. But there was no time to pat herself on the back. She needed their help. She walked up the stairs and was about to grab the doorknob, but realized that the door wasn't there. (I hope I'm not too late.) She thought as she walked inside.

"Hello!" she called out into the house. She turned a corner to then notice that the couch was flipped over and the television had a shattered screen, as well as the table being busted in half.

"Move and I'll break you in half!" she heard Jack's voice shout from behind her. She did a quick 180 to see him in front of her with a baseball bat raised over his head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Freeze, Mr. Fenton! Its me, Sam!" she said as she raised her hands up.

Jack lowered the bat as he said," You aren't like them."

"No. I'm good."

"Maddie, she's fine." Jack called out. Maddie then appeared from behind the entrance to the kitchen.

"Thanks God. Someone who hasn't gone crazy." Maddie said.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she looked at the damage.

"Some of those nut case jumped in and tried to bust up this place. Luckily, we are always prepared," Jack said as he tabbed his bat against the floor."

"What made them do this?" Maddie asked.

"A ghost," Sam said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's called Ember. She came her a year ago. Uses her guitar to hypnotize teenagers whenever she plays it. Danny took care of her last time."

"Well, we better get this over with." Maddie said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sam and Jack then went after her. "I thought you were still haven't second thoughts about this?" Jack asked.

"Sam said this Ember girl can control teenagers. That means Jazz is out there in this mess," Maddie stated as she stopped upon getting to the weapons locker. She then begin punching in a number combination on the door's keypad that beeped upon confirmation."

"But, don't you think this is a trap? This might be what this ghost wants," Jack said as Maddie put her hands on the vault's wheel.

"I don't want to lose another child. And especially to a ghost. Besides, this gives you a chance to play with your new toys."

Jack could sense the harsh tone of her last sentence sting him. But, he knew time was of the essence. "Let's get this over with then," he said.

Maddie spun the wheel and the vault door opened with a tremendous lurch. The Fentons steeped inside and gazed upon the collection of anti-ghost weaponry. The two wasted no time as they headed towards the racks. They grabbed ghost grenades and two ghost pistols each. Jack then grabbed the Jack-of-Nine Tails as Maddie grabbed her energy staff. Finally, Jack laced an anti-ghost bazooka onto his back as Maddie also strapped one on. She then reached behind her head and pulled over her hood, adjusting her red goggles as they came over her eyes.

"Sam, get somewhere safe and hold off there until we're down," Maddie ordered as her and Jack headed out the vault.

:"Wait!" Sam called back. The Fentons stopped and turned around to see Sam then grabbed an anti-ghost assault rifle off the rack and place it on her back with its shoulder strap. "I'm coming too!"

"No. We can't have someone inexperienced coming into this fight," Jack ordered.

"I want to help." She stated.

"We can't risk it," Jack ordered.

"I want to protect this city just as Danny did."

"That still doesn't change or decision," Maddie said.

"I have to be strong in this as he was. He would do the same."

"And what if you die!"

"Then at least he'll know I went down fighting when he sees me!"

The Fentons then stared at each other and then back to Sam. After a minute of silence, jack said," Hurry up before we go without you."

As they headed out, Sam once again whispered to herself," I know you're there Danny. Be my guide." With that as inspiration for her, she went after the Fentons.

Can Ember be stopped? Chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. The Final Note

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 6: The Final Note

In only one hour, Amity Park had pretty much gone to hell. Fires were seen lapping from overturn cars and randomly placed bonfires. Garbage littered the streets like fallen leaves. Manmade structures such as stop signs and traffic lights lay broken and twisted in the streets. For the most part, besides the sound of birds, crackling fire, and the wind blowing through the streets. Not a human could be seen among this disaster. For the most part, the populace had gone into complete lockdown. They had locked themselves up in their homes. That is, said for those who weren't lucky enough to find cover. In the middle of the streets, on sidewalks, or sprawled on steps, the bodies of some of the populace lay. Victims of the mind controlled rioters; it was hard to tell whether they were unconscious or dead. All they have is the hope that they will make it through this disaster.

The only strange part of all this is the location of the controlled teenagers. For the most part, they have seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. But, if one is to listen closely enough, the sound of guitar music and cheering can be heard in the distance. Moving towards the source, the noise becomes more intense. Finally, the destination is reached. The mob has formed a huge ring outside of the front of city hall. They are pumping their fists in the air and cheering, "_Ember! Ember!_" At on the city steps, in front of this group, was Ember, playing her guitar as the sound echoed from two massive speakers at the far ends of the building's front entrance.

In Ember's mind, she was having the time of her life. She was back in the human world and a mass of fools was under her control. She didn't even take into consideration what the hooded man intend for this to do. She just loved the power. She could make millions fall under her spell right now if she wanted to. But, no. This town had other plans. She was going to bring out her hatred on those town. Besides, the ghost boy was gone, as reported in the ghost zone by some ghost who had been here a few months ago. She was free to do as she pleased. Just a few strings of her guitar, and these teens would swear their alliance to her. She was in control.

She stopped playing her guitar, causing the controlled to also halt their rants. She then yelled, "I need to hear it one more time! Whom do you love!"

"Ember!" the crowd yelled in response.

It was music to Ember's ears. "Okay! I give you props for bringing this town to its knees. Yet, we still face a crisis. The last 'leaders' of your town are up in city hall. They hide because they fear us. You call them leaders? Those who hide and tried to stop me!"

"No!"

"Them we will barge in and stop them. Let's-"

Ember then stopped as she heard the sound of a car approaching. She looked up the street and from a corner emerged the Fenton assault vehicle.

"Oh good. More fun," Ember commented.

The van came to a screeching halt a few feet in front of the mob. The doors then swung open and out popped Jack, Maddie, and Sam, all holding ghost weapons.

"Ember! You're going to pay for this!" Maddie yelled.

"Who's going to stop me!"

"Well, we are!" Jack stated.

"You sure!"

"Of course! No ghost can stop the Fentons!"

"Well, I am no ordinary ghost!" Ember then strummed out a few notes from her guitar. At that moment, the group turned to the Fentons and Sam in full sync, their eyes glowing a fiery purple and their faces twisted in anger.

"This would a good time to pull out something that can stop the ghost, mob, and save our asses," Sam commented to Jack.

But, instead of rushing at the Fentons and attacking, the mob then split to the sides. The Fentons now faced a path split down the middle towards Ember.

"Are you coming or not?" Ember asked.

"You're not going to use your lackeys?" Sam asked.

"No need to waste them on such a small task."

"What if you try and screw us over?" Maddie asked.

"Just get over here."

The three then stared to move down the path. However, they couldn't shake off the glares the mob on either side of them were throwing them. They knew they were under control, but it just made them feel even more worried about this current situation. Finally, they walked up the steps and stood a few feet in front of Ember. The mob then came back in, closing off the path and barricading the front of the stairs.

"The mayor's right now shaking in his hall," Ember said as she tapped on the door. "I can't wait to barge in there and rip him to shreds."

"And that's the reason we've come to stop you," Jack stated.

Ember just shook her head and said," I want you to look around you." As she said this, she motioned her hand over the controlled teens and the ravaged city. "You see that? I did that. In no time, this city will fall and soon enough, with my revenge complete, I will move on to the rest of the human world."

"That still isn't a reason for us to give up," Jack said.

"I showed you a city in ruin by my hand and you show no fear. Why?"

"Ember, you don't know fear. Our family has been through too much to emit fear. You don't know what being scared means until you know what its like," Maddie stated.

"Nice lecture. The whole fear thing. This is probably about Danny. News of his death spread like fire through the Zone. Pity he died so soon before I got to him. Still, the human is better off with one last freak."

"We'll make you eat those words!" Maddie yelled as she raised her anti-ghost bazooka at Ember. Jack followed suite as the two locked on to the Ember. They then pulled the triggers and sent two massive energy beams at Ember. Ember then quickly played a note on her guitar and as the two beams finally got to her, they appeared to be absorbed into her instrument.

"Music is a very dangerous weapon," Ember remarked as she strummed down on her guitar again. This time, the previous energy beams now shot out of her guitar and at the Fentons. Jack rolled to one said as Maddie and Sam rolled to the other. The beams went straight ahead, passing over the mob's head before disintegrating into the atmosphere.

"Sam," Maddie began as the two of them huddled behind a column," wait here."

"But-"

"Look, I didn't want to drag you into this. But, you're still here. You can help, but don't move until you think its necessary."

"Okay." Sam wasn't sure now what Maddie wanted. She knew that Maddie didn't want another teenager dead. That had all ready happened with Danny. Maddie still let her come. Maybe she needed her. Or, telling her to move was to get out of there. Maddie was probably not even going to need her help.

"Good." Maddie replied as she lay her bazooka on the ground and then jumped back into the open.

Sam then felt the assault rifle on her back. She swung it around and held onto it. She came her fight. She was going to use this weapon before it was over. This trip wasn't going to be for her to stay on the sidelines.

Ember smiled as Maddie jumped out of her cover.

"You should have hid," Ember said.

"Shouldn't hide from your problems," Maddie said.

"Yours are just beginning," she said.

Ember then did a backflip into the air as an energy beam from Jack's bazooka was going straight at Maddie. Maddie ducked as the beam went about her and hit a beam, leaving a scorch mark. Jack then aimed his bazooka into the air and fired another shot. Ember propelled herself from the wall and onto the floor as the beam hit the wall and went right through it, leaving a large hole. Ember turned a dial on her guitar and let out a note that took the form of a shockwave. It made contact with Jack's bazooka and shattered it to pieces. Jack drew out his Jack-of-Nine-Tails and pushed a button on it. Out of the top shot nine electrified wires that went straight at Ember. Ember played another one of her shockwave notes and let loose another one of her sound waves. This one not only scrambled Jack's weapon, but it also sent him flying backwards. He was sent backwards until he hit a column behind him and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"You have to do better then that," Ember said. She then ducked under a swing sent in from Maddie's energy staff. Maddie then brought the other end up, but ember jumped back to avoid it. Maddie then went in for a stab. Ember, in response, brought up her guitar and intercepted her blade. Maddie then went in for an overhead blow, but this one Ember intercepted as well. Both of their weapons then became locked and they looked each other in the face.

"You're running out of tricks, old lady," Ember said.

"I still have a few good ones."

"Well, I'm waiting."

Maddie then remotely activated her goggles. Ember noticed then that those goggles looking into her were now glowing deep red. In a flash, Ember bent her body backwards as the beams shot over her face. Maddie looked down then and could have used her staff, but she didn't get enough time to do so. Ember, with her body still net backwards, quickly strummed down on her guitar again and sent a shockwave right into Maddie. She was sent up in to the wall, made contact with it, and then came falling back into the floor.

Ember surveyed the two fallen ghost hunters and said," Is that it? I guess the other one ran off somewhere."

Ember the cried out as she felt something burning sizzle pat her thigh. She turned around to see Sam aiming a ghost assault rifle at her.

"Don't count on it," Sam said.

"Nice shot. Though, you still know that you are going down."

"You wish that."

"At least you'll get to see Danny again." Sam shot an angry glance at Ember for hearing her mention his name like that. "That's right. You love him. But, your death will be more meaningful then his."

"Danny went down protecting everything he loved!"

"Yeah, but he let his guard down. Stupid fool!"

"Shut up!"

"I sense you still care about him. Don't you remember what I said? Young love never lasts."

"I said shut up!" Sam, now fueled with rage, began to fire her weapon off blindly. With no real aim, the projectiles just went one way or another. Ember easily dodged or blocked them with her guitar. Eventually, Sam's eyes went wide in shock as she heard her weapon click, signaling that it was out of ammo.

"Blind rage." Ember said as she held her guitar to her side. "Its things like that that make humans weak."

Sam then dropped her weapon and ducked behind the pillar she had previously hidden behind. Ember let out a laugh as she observed this act of cowardice. "Hiding? That's what its come to then. I can believe that. I mean, I have control. I have power. I have this city in my grasp. And what do you have?"

Sam then quickly slid out from her cover. The Ghost Bazooka aimed directly at Ember. Sam pulled the trigger and let out a green blast that went right at Ember. With little time to react, Ember took the full force of the blast. She went backwards as her guitar was sent skidding a few feet in front of Sam

"I have the element of surprise," Sam said as she aimed her weapon at Ember 's guitar.

"No!" Ember yelled. But, Sam still fired off her weapon. Another green beam was shot off and made contact with the guitar, splitting it in half and sending out a white light. When the light finally cleared, Sam dropped the bazooka and turned towards the mob. She saw that their eyes weren't purple and that many were confused, shocked, or upset. Sam then walked towards where Ember had fallen and looked down at her. She wasn't looking good. A huge hold was embedded in her chest and leaking out green ectoplasmic blood. Her mouth was trickling it from the side and her eyes were wide open.

"This is the end, Ember." Sam said.

But, surprisingly, Ember was laughing.

"Humans: So easy to control because of your stupidity. Even if I go, something else is coming."

"What are you talking about?"

Ember laughed again and said," He is coming. The one that ghosts fear. The one…who died a ghost…but came back. The…most deadliest ghost ever."

"Who is it? Tell me."

Ember looked up and Sam and let loose one word so quiet that it was barely a whisper. "The Necromancer." Then, Ember's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth exhaled a torrent of green slime. Then, Sam watched Ember's body fade from solid, to see through and then to nothing at all.

(Necromancer) Sam thought. Who was this? Was Ember making sense? What-? She stopped as she heard the groans of the Fentons and the world around her was finally snapping back into focus. She could ponder who the Necromancer was. For now, she had people to help.

Who is the Necromancer? Is this the beginning of something huge? Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. Enlightenment

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 7: Enlightenment

A day had gone by after the riots caused by Ember. The two's populace was in utter confusion up to this point. Hypnosis, ghosts, mind control. What the Fentons had described made almost no sense to them. Their city was almost in ruin and some of the populace lay dead. This had been the first major ghost attack in a year. However, they went back to their lives. They cleaned up their streets, reorganized the citizens, and helped their wounded. All in all, they were getting back to the way things were before the attack.

At the Fentons house, the damage from yesterday was being taken care of. Jack and Maddie had suffered only minor injuries and were healing rather quickly. Tucker and Jazz weren't injured, only dazed from being hypnotized so much. All of them, including Sam, were in the basement/lab, sitting in chairs and contemplating everything that had occurred.

"Who would have known that was a ghost at first?" Jack said as he cleaned out an assault rifle.

"I thought she was just a rock star before all this," Maddie said.

"You learn new things everyday," Tucker stated as he taped on his PDA.

"Okay, I want to know just how that ghost got in. The portal was locked off," Maddie said as she motioned to the ghost portal, which had its steel plated protection barrier around it.

"Good point. I locked that thing up after Danny's death. Nothing can get in or out," Jack stated.

"Are you sure you didn't open it back up?" Jazz asked.

"Of course not. I haven' touched it since then. Nothing can get in or out."

"The only other answer is that Ember found herself a portal back into this world." Jazz said.

"That's impossible. What are the chances?"

"Well, they kind of just skyrocketed with this event," Tucker said.

"What happened is prove that the next thing that gets here could wipe us all out. We need to be getting ready." Maddie said.

"Maddie's right." Jack said," And with you kids-"

"I meant just us."

"Come on, Maddie. Sam took down Ember pretty much by herself. We need all the help we can get if more ghost come."

"We can handle them by ourselves. Both of us have the training."

"Maddie, they'll be fine-"

"We don't need another person we care about getting killed!"

"I know you're upset about Danny. But, that can't stop us by taking precautions."

"By precautions, do you mean putting our friends and family out on in the action to get killed?"

"Don't make it seem like I don't care about anything about my work!"

"Well, its getting to that!"

"Will you two cool it!" Jazz yelled out.

As their argument continued, Sam was the only one not taking it into much consideration. Something else was on her mind. The memory of the fallen Ember was still hanging on her mind. That one word that Ember echoed. Necromancer. What did it mean? More to the fact, _who_ was it. Ember called him such things as "the one ghosts feared", and "your destroyer", or something like that. The purpose of this word was the one thing that Sam was trying to contemplate. She was thinking about it so much that she didn't hear herself say, "Necromancer."

"What did you say?" Tucker asked as he looked over at Sam.

"Something I heard Ember say before she dissolved," Sam stated.

Jack stopped arguing with his wife and stated," A sort of ghost code?"

"Don't chance the subject," Maddie said.

"Not now. This could be important."

"Mentioned something about his coming. Talked about him being the all mighty one."

"Could have been a trick," Jazz said. "People say crazy things before they die."

"Thing is, that used to be a person. Now, who can tell if it was a lie or not?"

"Even so. We should still look into-"

"It must have meant nothing. Why would a ghost let this out? It could have been some stupid kind of last minute threat," Maddie said.

"It doesn't matter. We still have to take this into consideration," Jack said.

"You think just about everything ghost related is a threat."

This once again sparked another heated argument between the two Fentons. Jazz shot a glance over to Sam and Tuck that clearly said, "You guys better leave." The two of the quietly left the Fenton household and began walking back to their homes.

"Wow. Those two really need to see counseling," Tucker said as the two headed up the street.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"Still thinking about what Ember said?"

"When I heard her say it, she just sounded so chilling."

"You sure she wasn't going crazy from dying or something like that?"

"I could feel that she was forceful in saying that name," Sam said as they rounded a corner. "It was like it was a warning."

"Are you sure that Ember meant it?"

"I'm dead on positive."

"Okay. I believe it." Tucker said as they came to an intersection. "I'll go get what I can on the "Necromancer". See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As Tucker went left and Sam went right, her mind was full of worry. The Fentons fighting among each other, a deadly ghost attack, and some sort of word that had a dangerous aura around it. Her whole world was changing in a really bad way. She felt like it would cave in on her at any moment. She still wished Danny were here. Maybe he could sort this whole mess out. And yet, she remembered that she still had to be strong. Not just for herself, but for everything she cared about. (I have Danny with me in my heart. In a way, he never left me.) And as she walked back home, her mind continued to fight between the feelings of determination and fear.

Back in the Ghost Zone…

The cloaked ghost who had sent Ember back was in a dark room, in a mediation pose and muttering some unknown words under his breath. Just then, the door behind him opened. The room was flooded in green light as Walker stepped into the room.

"My lord-"

"I told you to never bother me when I am gathering. This had better be important," The ghost said. Walker was suddenly shivering when he heard these words that seemed to pierce his exterior. Nevertheless, he retained his fearless stance.

"We found it."

The cloaked man got up and turned to Walker. "Excellent. This is very good news."

"However, Ember failed."

"I guessed so."

"You really didn't presume she was going to succeed?"

"No. I just wanted to see if the city you and everyone else failed to capture was strong even with there Halfa. Yet, even his death didn't slow them. The ghost hunters there are more of a threat then presumed."

"I went against them before. They are skilled, yet not bright most of the time."

"Do not worry. They wouldn't be enough top save the human world from my hellfire."

The two of them then materialized through the ceiling and eventually made it to the surveillance walkways of the wall. Walker and the man looked up to lay eyes on what was hovering over Walker's prison. It was a floating piece of rock that looked like it had been ripped up. On the rock, however, was what gave it its importance. It was a building that was rectangular and about three stories. It was flanked by four columns on either side and was build of what could be called sandstone. As the two of them hovered up to the building, they took a look at a grand golden doorway that was about half the size of the structure. It was embedded with symbols of some kind of strange race.

"Beyond life and Death, there is true immortality," the ghost said as he read from the writing. "I thought that up."

"Clever. You know, about half my men were wiped out in retrieving this for you. Are you sure it will help us?" Walker asked.

"Do you question me?"

"No, sir."

"This is the only artifact from my past life that survived. It has remained untouched for centuries. Using it, I will bring a new order to the human world. One where death will become a nothing but of myths."

"Will I still be given my end of the deal?"

"Of course. Your services will be utilized. Anyways, I am going to need some of your prisoners that you don't need anymore."

"What for?"

"This thing needs energy. And besides, what of the sacrifices of the weak have on the outcome of a new future?"

"I will due as you wish."

"You do well, Walker. By tomorrow, my plan will be in full effect."

What is the plan? Chapter 8 is coming soon!


	8. Sacrifices must be made

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 8: Sacrifices must be made

Sam hurried out of her and room and down the stairs. She wasn't doing it to be late for school. Actually, who would open up school with the town recovering from a ghost strike? Only this town would. The real reason was that she didn't want to talk to her parents. They had tried to have a discussion with her last night, but she stayed in her room the whole time. She knew they were worried about her. They wanted to know if she was all right. But, they wouldn't understand her. They _never _understood her. And she didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday right now.

She looked down the hallway and saw the door. She hurried towards it, almost getting out…

"Samantha Manson. Get in here," her father's voice called from the kitchen.

(Damn it) she thought as she turned around and walked in to the room. She saw her mom and dad at the table, sitting down and having concerned looks on their faces.

"Come here." He dad ordered. She put her backpack down and took a seat in at the other end.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Yesterday," her mom began," when the riots occurred. We were worried."

"And you should have all right to be. Can I go?"

"Listen. The fact of the matter is that we heard you helped the Fentons fight that ghost thing."

"Yeah."

"And is it true that you used some of their technology to fight it off?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"What you r mother is trying to say is that we think you shouldn't see the Fentons anymore," her father said.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"We just want you to know that we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"And what if this happens again? We can't risk that." Mrs. Manson stated.

"I only did it to protect everyone. Danny did-"

"Stop talking about him," Mr. Manson said. "You know what, he was always the reason you acted the way you are. If we can get you away from the Fentons, maybe you can finally get it through your head that you have to forget about him and get on with your life."

That was all it took to make Sam snap. She leaped out of her chair and yelled, "That is such bullshit!"

"Hey-!"

"Shut up! This time, you listen! I cared about Danny more then you could ever know! He gave up everything to help people! I will never forget the sacrifices that he made! And if you or anyone else tells me otherwise, then you clearly don't understand what's best for me!"

She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house, ignoring her parents. Cursing under her breath, she just couldn't believe her parent's orders. They wanted to forget about Danny: The one person that kept her going even after his death. They were just as Sam thought them to be. The two of them could never understand her. They could never see the love Sam felt for Danny. It was that which gave her the strength to get through the chaos of two days ago. It may seem silly to others, but it was what kept her going. (And no matter what,) she thought to herself,( I will always have Danny's memories with me.)

Over in the Ghost Zone…

The cloaked ghost could well remember the last time he had been in this chamber. He looked at the sandstone walls adorned with symbols. He stared at the domed ceiling that with a massive circle in the center. He could go on and on in his mind about all the times he had spent here. But, he had other matters to attend to. He was right now on an upraised platform and looking downwards at what lay before him. In the center of the room, facing him, were five tables. And ion them were five of Walker's prisoners, held down with Ectoplasmic energy chains and many were cursing and yelling for help.

"Hey buddy!" A spiked haired prisoner yelled upon seeing the ghost on the platform. "Get us out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the ghost said.

"My ass you can get us out!" the ghost in chained to the center table yelled.

"You quiet yourself, infidel!" every ghost in the room then quieted down all of a sudden. It was as though this ghost had some kind of mental grip over them.

"Wait. Are you the Necromancer?" another on of the ghosts asked.

"At least some of you have kept your minds intact," he responded. "Moving on, as you know, I have visions. I want a new world. One where death is eliminated, disease is banished, and injuries can be avoided. And the human world is to provide us with this paradise. And yet, you will not be in this new world."

"What are you talking about?" the middle ghost asked.

"This building allows my gateway powers to be enhanced. However, it requires energy. And either ghosts or human spirits can provide that. The more I get, the more it gets enhanced. But, I am only transpotating the building and the prison. Just for that, you five will be used. You will have no second chance at another life here, on Earth, or in the next life. But can tell you this: You all at least will be remembered as the ones who laid the groundwork for a new paradise!"

One of the prisoners then yelled," Are you-!" He was cut off, however. Before the ghost could finish his words, the Necromancer had raised his right hand and out shot five bolts of green lighting. It crackled as it went downwards and struck the chained down prisoners. When the lighting hit, they let out screams of unbelievable torment at what they were experiencing. After a few seconds of this energy, their bodies then seemed to collapse into themselves and form five green orbs. The orbs shot up into the ceiling and went through the circle in its center. The Necromancer bowed his head then and said to him, "My vision is soon to become reality."

Outside of the structure, a beam of green light shot up through the ceiling of the structure. It then stopped a few feet over it and started to spread out and down like a geyser. It continued going down until its two Halfas touched and were covering both the ancient structure and Walker's prison. Now there was a huge green orb hovering in the Ghost Zone. And, as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared in a flash of green light. And on it was Walker, the Necromancer, and a lot of guards and prisoners heading for the Earth. Everything was in check on the structures. There was nothing else. Or was there?

Back to Earth…

Sam, still pissed off at her parents, was walking in the town's center in the downtown district when she stared to hear a bunch of people around her gasp and look up into the sky. Thinking it to be just some military plane that had taken a wrong turn, Sam continued walking. But, it was the huge explosion that rattled the air, which made her look up at the sky. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. It looked as though the sky had suddenly split opened. The hole in the sky was shooting out electricity from out into the atmosphere, releasing explosions evertime they shot out. Then, coming out of the hole, there emerged a huge green orb. When it had fully gotten out of the rupture, the hole closed like someone had pulled up on a zipper. The entire population of Amity then just becomes fixated on this thing. Then, everyone covered his or her eyes as the orb then let out a blinding flash of green light. When it was safe to uncover their eyes, they now lay witness to something else. Floating over the city was a huge prison complex that was glowing green. Only one person knew what that was. Sam had seen it when she went to the ghost zone. It was none other then Sheriff Walker's prison.

The only difference was the rectangular building on the piece of rock. Floating over the prison, Sam's mind started to question its significance. It looked to her like something out of Ancient Egypt or something. The thing is, what Walker was doing with it. (He doesn't seem the kind of person interested in those things.) She thought.

She focused her eyes more on the building. Just then, she saw a little black dot walk from the structure. A green, flat circle then appeared at the edge of the landmass the building was floating on. The dot moved onto it and the circle began to float downwards towards the crowd of people. As the object came into view, Sam could now finally get a better glance at who was on the platform. It was an either a person or ghost wrapped entirely in a cloak which had strange symbols all over it. Sam couldn't see the guy's face or body, but she had an idea that this was the person Ember was talking about. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she had a good idea that it wasn't in the best interest of the human race.

The Necromancer has entered Earth. What are his plans? Find out in Chapter 9!


	9. Dumbfounded

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 9: Dumbfounded

If the Necromancer had a functioning heart, it would skip at what he experienced upon walking out of the ancient structure. The sun emerging from clouds blinded his eyes. He felt the cold March wind blowing against his robes. He looked out onto the rooftops of the city's buildings and down at the many black dots that were the citizens of this city. It had worked. The relic from his old life had managed to finally utilize its abilities of dimensional teleportation. It had once failed, but now it had been successful. His dreams were finally coming true. A metropolis in his vision would be soon be laid out in front of him. For now, it was time for the humans to know of his coming. Creating the circular platform, he stepped onto it and began to float downwards to the mass of humans.

The closer he got to the center of the streets; he got a better view of the humans. He took note of their expressions closely. Many of them had their eyes wide open. Many had their mouths a gap. A few looked ready to scream or pass out. (Cowards. Nothing but a group of cowards,) he thought to himself. He expected no less of this race. They could barely understand the true purpose of their universe. They were too busy with war, disease, and death. Ghosts were clearly better then those of the flesh. In time, they would become the dominant ones.

The platform settled in the middle of the intersection and the Necromancer began to observe the masses. Everyone backed up a few feet and whispers began to spring from the citizens. The Necromancer smiled beneath his hood as he sensed their fear. Finally, he spoke:

"Humans! Calm yourselves!" He yelled out, silencing the crowd. "I am the answers to your prayers! For I am the Necromancer!"

Sam, who was in the back of the crowd, had finally gotten a reply to her response. This ghost _was_ the Necromancer. No one just comes down from a floating ghost fortress with no protection and yells it out in the streets. The question was what did he want? Why had he come? Also, was this guy as strong as Ember said?

"You humans, I give you credit. Without your deaths, there would be no ghosts. There would be no Ghost Zone. And, most of all, there would be no me. And, it's about time your "kindness" was amended for. The top structure floating above your city provided me with access to this world. Now, this is hard to understand what I will say next, yet even your mind can contemplated it. When one wants a new order, liberties must be taken. I plan on bringing the populace of the Ghost Zone to your world. However, I need human should to provide enough energy to do so. As this city seems to be well known by most of the Ghosts in the Zone, I will require you to give yourselves to me."

The crowd wanted to speak out at this, but they felt frozen with fear. Sam was also struck with fear. She told herself to be strong, but even that was being halted. This ghost was going to kill. He was going to bring more Ghosts to this world. Visions of their coming assaulted Sam's mind. This ghost was crazier then powerful.

"Upon entering this world, the Ghosts may be upset. And that will result in the genocide of your people. Just remember that you can fight death. Come to a new paradise. This world will be free of your problems. Eternal life shall be yours. And all you have to do, is surrender. What do you have to say to that?"

As an answer, the crowd went into a furry. Yells, cries, and gasps could be heard erupting from different directions. It seemed as though this crowd wasn't too happy about his orders.

"I see that there will be some resistance," the Necromancer stated.

Just then, five police officers emerged from the crowd. They drew their 9mms and assumed them at the ghost. "Don't move!" the middle officer yelled to him.

"You threaten me with those toys you call weapons?" the Necromancer asked.

"I said freeze!"

The Necromancer then let out a chilling laugh. This was because he noticed the fear in their eyes and the shaking of their hands as they held onto the guns. "Brave, my friends. Very foolish though. However, a perfect way to demonstrate my power."

In a flash, the ghost raised up his left covered arm. Out of the hole shoot five green energy beams that pierced the chests of the officers and ripped through their hearts. The officers feel backwards to the ground dead, blood quickly leaking out from the holes. The Necromancer let out another laugh as he watched their bodies whither away. (Such poor excuses for a race. When will they learn?) He thought.

Like it was the crack of a pistol, the entire crowd went into frenzy. Everyone went left, right, or in circles. They didn't care where they went, as long as they got away from this crazy ghost. His words still rang in their heads. Is it the end? Are they all going to be wiped out? Are the final few moments for humanity coming? The answers to those questions would have to wait, for who could thin about that at a time like this? And all the while, the Necromancer laughed on.

"Hold it right there, dirtbag!" a voice ordered from behind the Necromancer. He turned around to see Jack and Maddie Fenton; ghost bazookas aimed at him.

"Ah, the ghost hunters. I've heard quite a bit about you two.

"I take it those things talk of how highly skilled we are?" Jack asked.

"Actually it was more about how you tend to screw up."

"Enough of the small talk! We're taking you down," Maddie said.

"And what for?"

"If you haven't noticed," Maddie said as she pointed out the dead cops and floating ghost structure.

"I just had to give you humans a general idea on the next coming of ghosts," the Necromancer said.

"And what do you think we're here to prevent?" Jack asked.

"Just try."

The two Fentons then fired off two separate rounds from their weapons. However, the Necromancer swatted them away with his hand like one would swat away flies. Staring at their shocked faces, the Necromancer said," My turn." The Fentons were then knocked backwards as by some kind of invisible force. They hit the ground hard as their bazookas were sent flying in separate directions.

During the time this had occurred, only one crowd member had not moved. Sam wasn't feeling scared, upset, or depressed. She was angry. Her fists were clenched and she was shooting death glances into the back of the ghost's head. She couldn't believe this guy. He was the one who got Ember here. He was the cause of the deaths of so many people due to the riots. He was bringing more ghosts here. He had killed five people and was going to take on more. And, worst of all, he had attacked the Fentons. She didn't want this guy to do what he was about to do. Just then, she noticed that the platform he was standing on was rising up. Whether it was the sudden adrenaline rush in her or by her own will, she ran up to one of the fallen officer sand grabbed his pistols. Then, she leapt onto the platform as it was rising and aimed the gun at the Necromancer.

"Well, well, well. You humans certainly do show confidence in the face of danger," he said as he turned towards Sam.

"Shut up," she stated.

"Did you not see what I have done?"

"What does it really prove? That you're just some cowardly ghost like all the rest?"

"Big words coming from such an insignificant life form. I can't wait for this planet to be spilled in your blood."

"I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do?" the Necromancer asked as he stepped forward. Sam suddenly fired off the gun as soon as he did this. The bullet went forward and pierced the left side of the Necromancer's robes, leaving a small smoking hole from where it had made contact.

"Another of my mementos from Earth destroyed. Oh well, I was getting hot in them anyway," the Necromancer said. Sam then watched the right arm of his cloak placed itself on his chest. In an instance, the cloak was flung off and floated off over the side and towards the ground. Now, Sam could finally see his face. She could lay her eyes on the face of the one who clamed to bring about the end of humanity. She was going to regret wanting that.

The face looking back at her wasn't what she had expected. The face that she was looking into was one that she never thought she would see on the face of an adversary. That face was Danny's. He was before her at this moment. He was Danny, from his clothing to his face to even the black symbol that she had made him on his chest. She would have been grateful to have him back. Her heart would if burst from the joy she would of felt. Now, she felt shocked and confused. Looking into Danny's green eyes, they filled with her with fear and darkness, not with calmness and love. And his mouth. It was twisted in some kind of devilish grin. This wasn't Danny. It couldn't be. But, he was there right in front of her. She felt like she wanted to cry at seeing Danny like this.

However, the Necromancer had other matters to attend to. He saw the girl start to lower the gun, as though she lost the will to threaten him. (Big mistake) he thought. In a flash of green light, he shifted from where he was to right in front of her. He knocked the gun from her hand and then grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up and moved towards the edge of the platform.

He smiled at hearing her gasp for breath and said," Foolish girl. You could have at least put up more of a fight."

"D-Danny," she sputtered out.

"Who?" he asked. He then remembered and said," Oh yes, him. You must be his 'angel'. I heard him talk about you before he became just an annoyance. You can't let those things hold you back. But now, I think its time to see if his angel can fly!"

He then threw her off the platform and sent her pummeling towards Earth. Sam felt her body being sent downwards towards her concrete drop zone and her death. But, she watched Danny look down at her and continued to watch as he grew more distance. (Danny. Why?) She thought as she waited for her body to be ploughed into the ground. Then she stopped. She then saw darkness creep over her eyes, as her last thought was what Danny had just done to her.

Is this Sam's end? Is Danny the one to end humanity? Can one really trust what their eyes show them? Chapter 10 is coming soon.


	10. Desolation

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 10: Desolation

_Sam opens her eyes. The sun is shining down on her face through a cloudless sky. She puts her hand over her eyes because it is so bright. She looks over her surroundings. She is in Amity Park. She leans against a large oak as she looks out at the beautiful scene before here. She may of felt out of place among all of this sunshine. But, she respected nature. And for what happen next, she couldn't have asked for anything more._

_"You look beautiful today," a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Danny emerging from behind the tree. He is in his human form. Sam stares into his eyes. She finds his blue eyes just as enchanting as his green ones. _

_She smiled and replied," As oppose to other days."_

_He smirks as he puts his arms on her shoulders. She blushes then as he gets closer to he face. He then turns to her said as kisses her check._

_"I love you. So much," he whispers into her ear. _

_"I know," she replies. Just then, her perfect visions then goes to hell. The tree erupts into flames, the sky turns black, and the grass withers and dies. She looks in horror then at the buildings in the background, for they are full of broken glass and decaying outsides._

_"Danny" she asks, but she is halted as two powerful hands that had held her now wrap around her neck. Danny's face comes back into her line of sight. His eyes, once calm and gentle, now was once again that look that seemed to enjoy her suffering. And out of Danny's mouth rose that laugh. That horrifying laugh…_

"Danny!" she yelled as she bolted upwards. Just then, two hands grabbed her and shock her.

"Sam! Sam!" Tucker yelled as he tried to calm the now startled Sam.

Sam slowed her breathing as she began to took in her surroundings. She was back in the Fentons house. She was on their couch and had a blanket on her. The room looked newly refurbished. A new TV was now were the destroyed one had been. A new table had also replaced the previously destroyed one. Everything seemed like it was back in place. That is, safe for the green energy bars in front of the door. The shades of all the windows were drawn, but Sam could see a green glow emerging from behind them.

"What?"

"Cam down. You just had a bad dream."

"Tell me about it," she said. "Why happened?"

"You fell. Someone saved you though. And you have been out for about a day," he stated.

"How? Who?" she then trailed off as the thought of Danny came back to her head," You do know who it was that threw me."

Tucker bowed his head in sadness and said," I know. I just can't believe it. But, everyone saw it."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Okay, but its going to be hard. Danny is unleashing hell on us."

"That can't be."

"We like to think it. But, it just happened. He's working with Sheriff Walker. Since he came, more of Walker's guards have attacked the town and are dragging humans up to that building over the prison. And then…I don't know what they do there."

Do they take your parents?"

"Yes."

"What about mine?"

"Sam…it's….I'm sorry."

It was that moment that Sam felt her heart being split in half. She grabbed the material of the couch and held back her tears. Tucker, in an effort to comfort her, put her hand in his and said," I don't know how to comfort you. But, I can say that I hope they aren't dead and that they got away. If not, they at least we survived, for their sake."

"I'm just can't believe it. Danny…" She was then cut off as a huge roars and explosions were heard off in the distance. "What was that?"

"Military. In order to stop some human escape, Danny put a shield around the entire city. The US has shelled and bombed it, but nothing as working. At least I heard some people got out."

"There's hope for our parents then."

"You never know."

"Do you really think Danny has committed these acts?"

Tucker let go of her hand and got up. "I can't say. He could be under mind control, a clone, or maybe…maybe it's the unthinkable that he has turned to that side."

"Danny would never do that."

"It's hard to question that now that all this happened. Anyways, get some rest. I have to check on something."

Sam leaned against the couch's armrest as she listened to Tucker leave the room and open a door down the hallway. As soon as the door closed, she began to feel the tears once again swell up in her eyes as always. Everything she loved, everything she cared for, and everything she held close to her heart. It was slowly dying. Her hometown was being laid to waste. Her parents were more or less being used for the sick rituals being performed up in that monolith. And then Danny…

She bolted upright in her chair and said to herself," No. I can't believe he would do things like this."

"It's hard to try and avoid the truth. The Necromancer could be just a cover for him. Everyone clearly saw him. He teamed with one of the most deadly ghosts ever. And now, he was behind a plan to bring the Ghost Zone here. Humans were more or less getting killed up there. And then the memory of that moment came. Danny choking her. Those eyes full of malice. That horrifying laugh that seeming to enjoy her suffering. Then, he through her over. He was sending her to her death. And still, Sam didn't want to believe it.

At that instance, she then got off of the couch. As though it was by impulse, she exited the living room, walked up the stairs, and in no time found herself outside Danny's bedroom door. She had memories of being there. Not as Danny's lover, but as his friend. Still, all those times she had spent with him were now rushing back. She wanted to go in. She wanted to remember what it was like being in there. She hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. Surprisingly, the room was unlocked. She then stepped inside, not bothering to close the door.

Yet, when she entered the room in hopes of being flooded with those fond memories of begin with Danny, hey were killed as soon as she flipped the lightswitch. What she saw as nothing more then an abandoned room. The bed had only a bare mattress that had done nothing but collected dust. The dresser against the far wall also collected a good amount as well. Danny's personal belongings were stored in boxes and put up against the closet, which were now dust covered and embedded with spiderwebs. Memories were here, but now that just felt deserted and lifeless as this room was. The ones Sam tried bring back by coming to this room couldn't break the wall around her heart that was the evil Danny. She walked over to the window and drew back the shades. She was hit by a brilliant green light from the Fenton's ghost shield that surrounded the house. When her eyes finally adjusted, she could finally lay her vision on the changed city. First off, the streets were deprived of any sign of activity. To better rephrase that, there were no signs of _living _activity. Sam could see nothing but Walker's guards floating around the city just like the last time they came here. And she could still hear the cannonfire booming against the green energy field Danny had produced. She looked up into the sky to try and see the sun through their shield, but it was blocked out. The city, as a result, was now caused in a poisonous green light.

"Good to see your up," Maddie stated as she entered the room.

Without turning to face her, Sam replied, "I didn't expect to wake up to this."

Maddie entered Danny's room and sat down on the mattress, the springs creaking under her. "I use to come in here a lot. Think about the times before Danny passed on."

"Those memories now seem dead," Sam said.

"I knew. I'm not sure on whether Danny has come back to destroy us."

"Danny's a good person. He wouldn't do something like this."

"I know. I want to believe that too. Everytime I think about Danny, just the image of that evil ghost side. That just makes me hate what I do even more."

Sam turned to face Maddie and said," But you're fulfilling Danny's desire. He wanted to protect this city from the ghosts."

"I know. But, I don't want to see any of you kids get hurt."

"Hey, I would give my life for your job. I want to help protect everyone. I still want Danny to life on as the way he was."

"In our hearts, he is the same person. But, with the events that have occurred, I know it's hard to fathom. Still, I have hope. Maybe that is or isn't Danny. The only thing we can really wish for now is that he-"

She was cut off at that moment as Jazz entered the room. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Maddie got up and said," No. What is it?"

"She's awake."

"Good. We'll be done in a second."

As Jazz exited Danny's room, Sam asked, "Who is she?"

"She saved your life. We brought her in for questioning as to why she did it. We would have gotten answers earlier if Jack didn't knock her out with an Ecto-blast."

Could a ghost saved a Sam's life? And if so, how does she fit into this? Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	11. To Die a Neverending Death

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 11: To Die a Never-ending Death

"I was saved by a ghost?" Sam asked as she and Maddie proceeded to the lab.

"That's true. It was odd though," Maddie said.

"Why?"

"This is the only pure ghost I've seen who has ever helped someone."

The two of them stopped at the lab door as Sam said, "I guess you've never experienced a ghost rescuing someone before like I have."

"That's true. I always thought ghosts were the same: that all of them despised humans. And now, while I am skeptical on the subject at hand, I witnessed a ghost prevent your own death. It's funny how ironic this is when what you hunt that kills your kind actually saves one of your own species."

"You be surprised at how some ghosts can show sympathy."

"Well, you're going to be surprised at this one."

The two of them opened the door and walked down the stairs towards the Fenton's lab. Upon entering the lab, Sam was surprised. First of all, there was a sort of hostile atmosphere around the room. Jazz and Tucker were leaning against the side wall, a sort of nervous tinge in their eyes, yet they remained strong. Jack sat in a chair at a desk on the other side of the room. An Anti-Ghost Bazooka rested on his lab, the barrel gleaming in the room's artificial light. His gaze was fixed on the middle of the room, as Jazz and Tucker's were. In the center of the room was…

"Hello, Desiree," Sam said with a calm tone as soon as she rested her gaze on the ghost.

Desiree, the ghost genie. It was she all right. She wore her Arabian belly dancer's clothes and headband, both sporting sequenced patterns. Her black hair hung over her face and as she looked up at Sam, she locked her purple eyes on her and gave her a friendly smile. She would have walked over to Sam to give her a more casual greeting, but she was literally tied up at the moment. She was bound in a metal chair by ectoplasmic energy binds. Her ghostly mist that were where her legs were, her arms, and her waist were bound to the chair, preventing her from moving.

"Nice to see you again Sam. However, I think that a thank you is deserved for saving your life," Desiree said.

"What? Why you?" Sam asked.

"I've been meaning to ask that question," Jack stated.

"I would of talked hadn't you knocked me out with your deadly toys," Desiree stated.

"How can I trust a ghost? How was I supposed to know you wouldn't kill us?"

"If you hadn't of fucking shot me-"

"Enough! We aren't going to get anywhere with you two fighting!" Jazz yelled.

You're daughter is right. We should skip this pointless bickering and get on to the true."

"Fine, but one trick and…" Jack finished by tapping his weapon.

"To start off this discussion, what are you doing here?"

Ah yes. Why me? Quite the surprise quest in this story of chaos," Desiree remarked.

"Just answer the question."

"As you wish. I'm here to stop the Necromancer."

"You know him?" Tucker asked.

"You could say."

"Then I guess the only real answers we need are who he is, where he's from, what is he using, and what is his plan?"

"You humans are such the curious bunch."

"Can you get on with it?" Sam asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Let our tale begin then. Well, the Necromancer lived during the time of the Babylonians-"

"You mean Babylon? The Tower of Babel, that one?" Tucker asked.

"Can I go do this without interruption? Okay, you see he became interested in the theory of another sort of life. And, so how, he actually got into the Ghost Zone. It's still something that has eluded everyone's ideas for many years. He became obsessed with this new world at that moment; he dedicated his life to spreading the word of this 'paradise'. He thought so highly of himself, he decided to be called the Necromancer, which can loosely translate to 'worshiper of the dead'." And then his kingship had him executed for worshipping false idols. He would never become aware that his work would be the backdrop for the beginning for Necromancy."

"Didn't everyone their just worship idols?" Tucker asked.

"Turns out the rule were either worship the empire's idols or die. People really need to investigate the past better. And, as anyone of us could guess, he chose to be a ghost instead of going to the next life. He spent countless decades beginning his ghost abilities up to their fullest potential. He became less of a worshiper and more of a king. Ghosts followed his rule in fear of his abilities. Soon enough, he built himself a city. He pictured a grand state for the ghosts. And he called it Necropolis."

"And then I came into the picture. Having just died old age, yet keeping my very lovely figure, I wondered into Necropolis and encountered him. He promised me things. He said he loved me. He said he would protect me. Sadly, I was still carrying the scars of the last failed love, and he drew me into his grasp. In time, he built revealed to me his abilities. He had found a way to use his powers to cut portals from the Ghost Zone to the Human World. But, he wanted to not just bring himself there. He wanted to bring _every_ ghost there. That idea resulted in the creation of the building over Walker's compound."

"What is that anyway?" Maddie asked.

"It enhances his powers to make bigger portals. Yet, you need as power source. Ghost souls can work, but you need more of a kick. Human souls provide that sort of power. The purpose of coming here was to gather humans and turn them into a power source."

"That's sick," Jazz stated.

"And now onto my favorite part: why I left him? When the day came, I was excited to finally go back to the human world. However, there was a catch. He needed me to be a power source for his device. And to think, I thought he loved me. But, all he cared about was his goals. I got the hell out of there before he could go with it. And next thing you know, the whole city is wiped out."

"How?" Maddie asked.

"As if I know. He, his followers, and most of the city were wiped out by something. All that's there now are ruins and echoes. And now, here's the part that should divulge into the idea of how Danny is involved in this. There was legend in the zone that the Necromancer didn't die. Instead, he drifted as nothing more then some power mass without something to start it up. And you know what was needed to start it up? Human energy."

"Vlad and Danny," Sam said.

"Yes. Vlad and Danny most likely both acquired the Necromancer's powers without knowing it. But, which one? A year ago, the Ghost Zone was hit by a sort of power ripple. Ever ghost could feel it. I can tell you one thing…it felt familiar. To some, it was that same brand of energy that we feared. But why was it back? Why was it here? The only possible guess was that someone finally woke up the Necromancer in their bodies. I know it sounds stupid, but that's the only idea."

"But Danny is dead. How can he be there?" Sam asked. And saying this caused hurt her even more.

"More or less, when the Necromancer woke up, he probably bent the rules so that instead of going all the way as Danny intended, he became a ghost and is using Danny's soul as a vessel."

"All right, we get it. One becomes one, other power, great loss, and exc. We just need to know how to take this thing down," Jack stated.

"And here I am trying to tell a touching little story. But, humans can be so irritable. Anyways, knowing him, he would have put up some kind of invisible shield around the base as well as your town. I can get you through the shield, but the rest is up to you. I want revenge, but I'm not getting my hands dirty."

"Don't worry, you wouldn't," Maddie said. "Our plan is to go in, kill anything that is a threat, and plant an Ecto bomb that will knock that thing into the next life."

"And boy am I ready!" Jack yelled as he got up.

"But, I think we should get some food and rest. Have to be at our top form for tomorrow."

As everyone headed up the stairs, Desiree called out," What about me?"

"Can't risk you escaping, so just relax," Maddie replied.

The last to get to the stairs was Sam, who was stopped by Desiree. "Wait you. I want to have a word with you."

Sam turned to her and looked at her questionably. "I'm no threat as long as I'm on this chair. And besides, I at least don't have to listen to everyone say, 'I wish this day never happened'. I mean, I'm no goddess."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Call it a sixth sense, but you don't want the boy to be this," Desiree stated. Sam looked away as she heard this. She didn't want Desiree to look at her solemn face and realize her pain. But, turning away only made it worse. "I see. And you wish he were back to normal and you two can live happily ever after, is that right?"

"And how would you know?"

"I have wandered the Earth and Ghost Zone for over countless years. I have found love, had its thrill, and then become broken when it ended. And now, I have encountered something far worse then death physically."

"And what is that?"

"If you crave something to much, it builds up. The more it builds up, the more one feels it chipping away at your soul. And finally you feel it. You have died on the inside. You fee lost. You feel a pain that can never be satisfied. And here I am a genie who makes over feel pin so that can feel better, but it just never makes me feel satisfied."

Sam then began to walk away, for she was sick of this ghost's ranting. But, halfway up the stairs, Desiree called out, "Have hope all you want, but in the end, you could die a death greater then even death itself."

Those words struck Sam dead on. Even if she didn't want to believe it. Desiree made a point. Is the want of Danny retaining to his old self killing her? Is he going to stay this Necromancer for long? Can he be saved? She was questioning herself and she didn't want to. Still, her hope was beginning to diminish."

Is Sam at a loss? Is the Necromancer/Danny going to destroy the world of mortals? Chapter 13 is coming soon.


	12. Breaking Through

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 12: Breaking Through.

Maddie and Jack stood at the top of the staircase the next day. In only a few minutes, they would lead a strike on the ghost shrine over the city and stop the Necromancer's plans. Their weapons had been loaded into the Fenton Hovercraft. However, Jack still had his Jack-of-Nine-Tales on him and Maddie had her energy staff on her as well.

"Here we go," Jack said.

"Wait," Maddie stated.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Am I sure? Let's see: Ghosts are everywhere, people are being used for a crazed ritual, and we are humanities last hope. I'm pretty sure. Aren't you?"

Maddie didn't answer. She just let out a sigh.

"Danny, right?"

She nodded her head in reply.

"Look. No matter how it looks, there's no way that can be Danny. Danny passed on and that's that," Jack said.

"But what if we're wrong? What if Danny's back but he's under the Necromancer's control? You heard what Desiree said yesterday."

"I know fully well what she said and it does seem like the truth. Maybe Danny is now a ghost and under this guy's control. For all I know, it could have been a lie. It could be an illusion of Danny to mess us around. Or, maybe Danny has turned-"

"Don't say that! Danny wouldn't do something like that even by his own free will!"

"Still, it's starting to seem like that."

Maddie was beginning to see that Jack had made a point. Everything was starting to look more and more like reality. Danny turning to the side of evil and thinking this plan up did seem too impossible to fathom. Yet, it had happened. Even in Maddie's mind, she was starting to believe this. And she still fought it off with strong resistance.

"I get that idea sometimes Jack. But, I still can't believe that."

"I understand. Danny is always a good kid in our eyes. Still, we can't let him go along with this plan."

"Do you think it's possible to knock him back to his senses?"

"Judging by everything that has happened, I say anything is possible."

The two then began there journey down to the basement, the outcome of Danny's fate still hanging on their mind. They felt like the walk to theSpecter Speederwas took them almost an hour. It was like they were going, but something was sort of pushing them back. They still made it to the lab though. TheSpeeder was right were it should be: in the middle of the room and ready to go. And right next to it was Desiree, still locked up in the chair.

"Good morning," Desiree said to the Fentons and gave them a smile. "So, today is such a good day to storm a heavily armed citadel, no?"

"You bet," Jack said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a small disk. He then walked over to Desiree and latched it onto the back of her neck.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The disk my husband latched onto you is a miniaturized Ecto-Bomb. It can be set off by remote control or if you're stupid enough to try and rip it off. Any attempts at crewing us over and we blow you to kingdom come." Maddie said. She then pushed a button on the wall and the latches around Desiree came off.

"Will you be doing this to your other crew members?" Desiree asked as she floated off the ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What other-?" jack stopped himself upon realizing what Desiree meant. He went to theside of the Speederand grabbed the handle that opened the door to the cargo hold/extra passenger seats. He slid it open to encounter Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in the chairs amiss the weaponry.

"This better be a joke," Maddie stated as he joined her husband.

"No joke here," Tucker said.

"Doesn't matter. I want you kids back upstairs."

"We're coming with you."

"Chance in hell you are," Jack said.

"We have to help. We have to fight," Jazz said.

"All you have to do is waiting here for us to handle the situation."

We waited all we can and its time you get some help," Tucker said.

"We don't need your help," Maddie said.

"Look around. Almost everyone in this town either got out or is dead. We're pretty much the only ones left. We need to make a stand. We know this is your area but you need all the assistance you can get," Sam said.

"I don't want kids getting killed," Jack said.

"Well, a lot have all ready gotten killed pretty much," Jazz said.

"That doesn't chance our view! You kids are too important to die! What will everyone you care about think?" Maddie asked.

"That we protected this town and saved the lives of countless people like someone you know would want. And that someone, even if he were gone, would fight. We are going with you no matter what!" Sam yelled.

She was half expecting to say Danny's name during that argument. Due to the circumstances at hand, there were some things that were just to confusing to say. Whether Danny was good or evil now was just too much to talk over. The important thing was that he protected lives and that was just what Sam and the others wanted to do. After them and the Fentons just looked at one another for a few minutes, Jack sighed and said," Buckle in and do as we say when we get to ground zero." He the closed the door as he heard their silent cries of victory.

"Family problems?" Desiree asked as the two Fentons got to either side of the craft."

"Just shut up and follow orders," Jack said as he climbed into the driver's seat and Maddie got in next to him. He placed his hand on the activation button, but then his wife placed her hand over his.

"We're in this together. All of us," she said.

Jack smiled as he looked at her and then call out to Desiree," You know the routine."

Desiree put her hand on the Fenton's vehicle and said, "Got it."

The Fentons, with her hands still touching and over the ignition, pressed the button down. A hum rose from below the hovercraft as it started to rise up. In response, Desiree turned invisible, and with her hand still pressed on the hovercraft, it too turned invisible. Desiree and the vehicle then passed through the ceiling of the lab, up through the Fenton household, and finally based up through the roof and into the night air. Desiree then canceled out the invisibility on herself and the vehicle. The vehicle also stopped the humming emitting from its underbelly and now its back engines were now emitted a pulsating green color. The vehicle then shot forward towards the ghost fortress with Desiree following next to it.

Through the windows in the cargo hold, the Sam and the others could get a full view of what the two Fentons and Desiree was witnessing. The city was dead. Not literally dead with bodies everywhere, but dead in another sense. There were no cars moving up and down the streets, no people going along the sidewalks, no traffic lights working, not even a stray dog was about. It had become a ghost town. And to top it all off, there was that barrier around the entire city. They looked out as a toxic green curtain blocked the blue sky out. Occasionally, the barrier would flash with explosions of red and green, indicating that the military was still continuing the hopeless assault on the shield, which showed no signs of being destroyed. Except, there was one problem. Unlike the previous day, there were none of Walker's soldiers hovering around the city.

"I wonder what's with the lack of security?" Jack asked as he steered the ship towards Walker's prison.

"Must be on a luchbreak," Maddie remarked.

Just then, Jack put the put on the ship's brakes. They were now in front of Walker's prison complex. Hovering over the city, it was a new addition that only made the scene look more menacing. Adding to it was the Babylonian structure hovering over the complex. It was there that humans went in, but didn't come out. But it was hard to see these two buildings with the green energy shield around it.

Desiree looked in at the Fentons and motioned her hand to the shield. Jack nodded and watched her move in front of the vehicle. Desiree then began to mutter words under her breath and then outstretch her hands. She then quickly brought them together and shot out a huge yellow beam. It struck the shield, causing ripples to spread out from where the beam had made contact. She could fell her beam being pushed back against her, but she kept her strength in order to break the shield. Finally, the shield began to stretch out from the beam. After a few more seconds, she stopped firing and reviled a hole big enough for the Fenton'sSpeeder to get through. Of course, she wouldn't join them for in no time as she stopped using her beam, then a barrage of Ecto beams hit her. They tore through her body and she dropped out of the sky.

"Sucks to beher!"Jack yelled as he hit a green button above the steering wheel. This activated the shield around the hovercraft, making the beams bounce off of it harmlessly. With the defenses on, the hovercraft went full throttle into the base. Little did anyone know that the shield had restored itself, sealing the hole and trapping everyone inside of the hellhole.

The assault has begun. Who will be triumphant? Chapter 13 is coming soon.


	13. Dead and done for

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 13: Dead and done for

The Specter Speeder continued to zoom around the perimeter of the prison, looking for somewhere to land. The guards were continuing to fire off round after round of beams from their ghost rifles. However, the Speeder's shield deflected the bolts away from the craft. Another helpful addition was the Ecto tracking lasers: two on each side of the craft. They remotely tracked ghost sources and fired on them. The guards had to take cover as they watched the others get fried.

"Jack! We have to find someplace to land and enter the compound! The shield is losing power!" she yelled, as she tapped on a LCD panel that was flashing red.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" he yelled as he scanned the courtyard. He still couldn't find a way to get out of this hot zone. It seemed as though all the doors were also in some sort of shield, made relevant by the ship's lasers striking the walls and disappearing upon contact. It was like nothing they had worked. It was by this thought that he finally got an idea.

"Here we are," he said to himself as he eyed a guard tower near the main building. He hit a button on the console and a green energy orb shot from the front of the craft and straight at the bottom of the tower. It striked and sent the tower realign back towards the wall. Upon striking it, it broke through the wall and left a very good-sized hole for Speeder to fit in. Jack drove the Speeder through the hole and brought it down in the wall.

The Fentons jumped out of the speeder and Jack quickly opened up the side compartment. He looked in at the kids and yelled," Okay! Grabbed a weapon and get out!"

The three of them each grabbed a ghost assault rifle and a few ghost grenades. Jazz had the Fenton Ghost Peeler on her. Jack armed himself with a Ghost Bazooka, while Maddie strapped her own on her back and activated the red poles of her energy staff.

"Here's the plan: We head down this thing until we find the Warden's office. Then, we take down Walker and get some answers."

"As long as we get to fight some ghosts along the way," Tucker said as he armed his weapon.

"Just one flaw to the plan. We are in the middle of a ghost prison that is overflowing with armed guards. How do we find Walker's office in this mess?" Jazz asked.

Then, as though if by answer, a ghost guard materialized down from the ceiling and repaired in front of them. He was about to fire off his ghost rifle, when Maddie swung her energy staff and cut the barrel off of it. She then pointed the energy part of the staff at his neck and asked, "Which way to Walker's office?"

The guard, who had now developed a completely terrified look on his face, blurted out, "Go through the cell corridor…take a left after going straight through five intersections…flight of stairs…go up it and it's the third door on the right."

"Thank you," Maddie said as she removed the blade from his neck. The guard then quickly materialized up through the ceiling and gave them a clear path.

"We better move. We have to get to Walker before who knows what happens," Jack said. The five then hurried off down the hallway and proceed to where Walker was residing.

Over in Walker's office, the Necromancer once again sat cross-legged on the floor. This time, he wasn't wearing his robes. Everyone could now see him as Danny. And the one person who hated it the most was Walker.

"Sir," Walker began as he materialized through the floor behind the Necromancer. "The Fentons have stormed the compound and are making their way here."

The Necromancer sensed the hatefulness towards him in Walker's voice. He got up and turned towards Walker. "And how does this involve me? I have what I want."

"But it was because of me I got it for you!"

"Still, I have the power here. Not you."

"I have to keep this place in order! I sent my men out to get your building and power supply! I deserve some help!"

"You can handle this by yourself. I'm sure you want revenge!"

"I'd kill you if you were the boy!"

"I see you have some hostilities with the vessel I chose."

"He humiliated me twice. I would kill him if I had the chance."

"Well, you can. I have already done my gathering and I am ready to be done with my vessel. In time, you can do as you please with him. For now, give his family a warm reception."

Walker felt like ripping him in two. Taking orders from Fenton? He would rather burrow to hell and dip his face in the devil's fire. But, fighting the strongest ghost in the zone would be a bad idea. He gave the ghost a salute and said, "As you wish."

The Necromancer nodded his head and then materialized through the ceiling.

Back in the hallway…

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker quickly moved through the corridors lined with prison cells and fought of the multitude of guards sent in to take them out. Surprisingly though, none of the prisoners had been let out. All they did was hammer on the bars and let out cries like caged animals.

"Why isn't Walker letting them out of their cages?" Jack asked as he fired off a round of his bazooka at a guard, sending him backward into the wall.

"Its Walker! He's all about order!" Tucker yelled as he knocked a guard to the ground with a shot from his rifle.

"I like to talk about his personal life too, but we have something important to get done!" Sam yelled. She then activated one of her ghost grenades and tossed it towards a group of guards. The explosion disintegrated them on the spot. With a clear path, they ran down the final stretch and ran up the flight of stairs the first they had meet told them to go up. After another hallway, they found themselves in front of the door leading to Walker's office. Maddie lifted up her hand and the two groups then moved to either side of the wall: Jack and Maddie on one side and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz on the other. Jack then raised his hand, counting off three…two…one.

He then suddenly kicked down the door and the others rushed in. They stood in a line and aimed their weapons at whatever was in there. The only thing in there, however, was Walker. He was bent over his desk with his back turned to the attackers.

"Turn around!" Jack ordered.

The only thing Walker did was he started laughing. "That's funny. This is all a joke. First, I take orders from my greatest enemy. And now, his family and friends have single-handedly broken into my complex, wiped out a good number of my guards, and have thrown my rule into utter chaos. This is just funny!"

"Give up!" Maddie ordered.

Walker turned to them, allowing them all to see his mouth twisted in a psychotic smile and his eyes a blaze with anger. "I always am about order," he said, ignoring the words Maddie yelled out to him. "And, even if it is by my master's wishes, I still have to take down those who threaten it." He took of his cowboy hat and set it on the desk. He then loosened is tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"I hope you have enjoyed your moments on Earth. For now, that time is to end!" He then fired off an Ecto blast from his hand right at the group. It exploded in front of them and sent them flying off in different directions. Tucker recovered first and fired off shots from his rifle. Walker produced an n Ecto shield with his fist and deflected those shots away. Maddie jumped into the air and brought her staff down on Walker. He jumped back to avoid the strike and quickly moved around as Maddie attempted to slice him. He then brought his fist into the staff's main core and broke it in two. This was followed up with an uppercut that knocked Maddie up into the air and then back into the ground a few feet from Walker.

Jack wiped out his Jack-O-Nine-Tails and pointed it at Walker. The whip like devices flew out of it and headed right for Walker. He put up his arm in defense and the ropes wrapped themselves around it. The electrical discharge of Ecto energy surged into his body, but he only grunted at this pain. He then drew his arm back, freeing the weapon from Jack's grip and sending it across the room, the bindings unraveling from Walker's arm. Jack drew out his bazooka and fired off a shot from it at Walker. Walker jumped into the air and avoided the shot completely. As he was coming back down, his fist then glowed green and he brought it back. Jack quickly got out of the way as Walker's fist then made contact with the ground. A shockwave escaped from the resulting impact and knocked Jack down to the ground. Jack then got up only to have Walker then grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and fling him into his desk. It exploded into a hailstorm of splinters upon Jack making contact with it.

Jazz then wiped out her Fenton Ghost Peeler and activated it. In no time, grey armor enshrouded her entire body. Through the visor of the helmet, she established a lock on Walker and fired. Walker had turned to face her, but now he took a stream of Ecto energy right to the face. Jazz watched as the right of his face then began to peel off like paint chips. She then moved the beam down and it began to eat through his clothing. Green blood began to appear around his chest in small patches. Walker bit down on his mouth as he felt the beam start to end away at him. He quickly charged up an Ecto shot and shot it right at her. She took it full force in the gut, crying out as she felt it connect. She bent down to the ground as her now damaged armor went back into her weapon.

Through his only good eye, Walker looked at Jazz and stated," I'm be glad to tell you that you will be the first of this humans to be taken care off."

He then felt three separate bolts of pain strike him in the back. He spun around to see Sam there with her assault rifle aimed right at him. Walker laughed angrily and walked towards her. Sam fired off a few more shots, only to have being absorbed by Walker and making him laugh even more.

"You are really something else. What makes you think you can beat me?" Walker asked as he stood in front of Sam.

"I just know I can beat you," she replied.

"You sound just like Fenton at that point. At least killing you will fulfill some part of me that wants him dead."

Just then, Walker felt the force of something hit him across his head. He didn't say anything, only turned around to see Tucker standing there with his rifle held by the muzzle. Walker let out smirk and punched him across the face, sending him spinning away from him.

"Futile. You humans are so-" he was cut off as he turned to face Sam, who wasn't there. Instead, he looked down to see three ghost grenades at his feet with the pins out. Before he could react, they exploded and he was hit by the blast wave. Every shielded their eyes and listened to Walker's screams of agony. His outer shell was now starting to peel away like skin shedding. Finally, one last eruption of power was emitted and knocked everyone back down to the ground. When the chaos had cleared, everyone opened his or her eyes back up. Where Walker had stood now there was nothing but a scorch mark.

"Is it over?" Jack asked as he began to walk over to where Walker had previously stood.

Just then, out of nowhere, the Necromancer appeared and hovered over the spot. "You wish," he said.

Tucker aimed his rifle at the Necromancer and prepared to fire. The Necromancer turned around and shot out an Ecto ball that hit the gun and melted the muzzle right off of it.

"You'd shot a friend and family member? I'm shocked," he said.

"The Necromancer isn't someone we consider family," Maddie stated.

Whoever, the Necromancer ignored her. He was staring down at the scorch mark that had been Walker. "It's a shame that he died. But, in the end, his overambitious nature to kill Danny and those related to him clouded his better judgement. And as we speak, some guards here are either gone or deserted, along with the prisoners still in their cells. But, who needs them? I have enough power to bring humanities end and I will bring the human's rule to an end. But first, I think it is time to be done with Mr. Fenton."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You honestly think I actually was Danny? He was pathetic. He couldn't control my powers for he only unlocked them. I'm at my top strength now and its time to bring my old self back."

Danny's body then opened its mouth and out poured a stream of green Ectoplasm. Fenton's eyes lost their green glow and rolled back into his head and the slime continued to exit his mouth. Finally, the sludge finished spilling from his mouth and the result was a pile of it on the floor and Danny's body dropping to the floor. Everyone just stood it shock and felt like their bodies had become ridged with fear. The, the green sludge then started to stretch upwards. Soon enough, it went from a puddle and to a model of a seven-foot human. The model then began to take shape. A black tunic, pants, and robe appeared the body as clothing. They were adorned in green Babylonian symbols. Black shoes appeared on the feet as blue hands appeared and the fingers stretched out. The head then began to also take form. The skin on it was blue, the eyes were a deep green, and the hair was long and the same color as the eyes.

With his body finally in full form, the Necromancer blinked his eyes a few times and then gave off a cruel smile. "Are you so much in shock as to see a God?" he asked. He then stared down at Danny's body and added," Do not worry about him. In time, he will be done away with."

Sam felt her anger boiling inside of her. This thing had taken Danny from her. She felt like screaming out at it but just couldn't. It was though some kind of terror was restating off of was like chains wrapped around her body. She wanted to vent her anger on him. She didn't want to see Danny die. And yet she could just do nothing.

"Well, its time I unleash my final move on the humans. But first," the Necromancer then disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Sam. He grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up to his neck. It was like this single event broke the paralysis that was on everyone as Jazz then yelled," Sam!"

"Of all the people here, you seem to be very important," the Necromancer said. He then took a smell of Sam's hair and said," I see why Danny thought of you as such a fine girl. Too bad Hess going to be very lonely after this."

"Let her go!" Maddie yelled.

"Or what? Your weapons are ineffective against me. And besides, emotions do not slow me down."

"You are going to die," Sam managed to get out even though he had a tight grip around her throat.

"Sorry, but I've already done that. Why not you feel what it's like?"

Just then, Sam's eyes went wide and here breathing was cut down to slow, raspy breaths as she felt a pain unlike any she had felt before. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her body then went ridged and as her head dropped, she could see what the cause was. The Necromancer's head had ripped right through her back and out her front, from the spot where her heart was. His arm was entirely coated in his blood. Her head began to spin as their came screams of pain, name being called out, and the Necromancer's hideous laughter. And then, everything thing stopped and that all too familiar darkness wrapped around her. And this time, it seemed as though that darkness wouldn't lift.

What is the fate of Sam and the others? Is the Necromancer to be the victor here? Chapter 14 is coming so.


	14. A reason to go on

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 14: A Reason to go on

Danny's world, for as long as he knew it, had been covered in darkness. When he died, he expected nothing less. A ghost doesn't go to heaven or hell. They pretty much go someplace where time is dead, darkness sweeps over their eyes and nothing ever comes. They have nothing. And Danny would expect the darkness, for that was his destiny.

Oddly enough, now he felt the darkness seemingly get brighter. He didn't know what was going on. Then he realized that he eyes were closed. He opened them suddenly to be at first blinded by a green light. After a few blinks, he got used to it. He used his elbow to get himself upright and took in his surroundings. He was in a room with basked in green light and had barred windows and a desk that had been broken in half. Hs brain took a while to contemplate what this was and he soon realized he was in Walker's office. However, Walker was no where to be found and the broken desk and scorch marks on the floor and wall seemed to give off the fact that a battle had occurred here.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud as he looked around. He then looked down at his body. He wasn't injured in any way. The problem was he was a ghost. His body was still in the black and white spandex with the D symbol on it. If a mirror was there, he could be pretty sure his white hair and green eyes were also there as well.

"Okay, I'm still a ghost. But, I'm not suppose to."

And he wasn't. During his final battle with Vlad, he was told that he was getting a on way trip to oblivion due to the combination of human and ghost genes made it so they couldn't be in either heaven or hell. He never trusted Vlad. But at first, those words seemed true. Now Danny has arrived in Walker's office as a ghost. Was he in a Ghost? Could he become human? What was going on? Danny got up and decided that he should get out of here before any other sort of hell. But as he turned around, everything he was thinking, everything he was deciding on, and everything he was hoping for just faded away in his mind.

Lying on the floor a few feet in front of him was Sam. But the site of her left him in shock. The left side of her chest gave way to a hole. Around that hole and over her body, dried blood was covering her. Her mouth was half opened in an unfinished scream. Her eyes, while closed, did give the idea that they would look utterly terrified if the eyelids were opened. Not saying anything, Danny hurried over to her body and dropped to his knees. He looked in confusion at the mess that Sam's body was in. He ran a hand over her face, only to find the skin dead and cold. Tears began to pour down his face then and strike the body that he had once held. How could it of happened? How did she die? Who did it? Why wasn't he there for her?

He slammed his fists onto the floor as he let out a scream of rage. His first return to a "living" world and this happened. And it was his entire fault. Was it? It wasn't his fault he was dead. But, he just should have been there for her. He loved her. He told her that the night he died. And then his death came. The only regret he ever had when he went of to his battle with Vlad was that he probably would never be there for her again. And look at what that had lead to. Regret seemed to burn through his heart as though a hot knife had stabbed it.

(I shouldn't have died. Why could I stop it?) He asked himself. NO one could really cheat death and he knew it. But still-

"Danny?" Sam's voice suddenly emitted from behind him. Confusion ran across his face as he looked down at the body, and then turned around. In no time, his eyes locked with those of his lover.

"Sam!" he yelled out in excitement as he ran towards her. His arms wrapped around her as his tears of joy ran out of his eyes. "My God. I just…. I'm sorry-"

"Calm down, Danny. It's okay. Things have happened since you were gone. And some of them you may be shocked by," Sam said as she held Danny as well.

Danny's reasoning then began to kick in. If Sam was dead over there, then how could he be hugging her here? The excitement had made Danny's mind wander off for a bit. He broke the embrace they were sharing, his hands still on her shoulders, as he looked at her body. Her black top now had its logo in a white color. Her plaid skirt now sported a black and white checkered pattern. Her boots were also that white color. Her hair was still black, but her skin was paler then it had been and her eyes were not purple now, but a glowing blue color.

"And this is one of those things that I'm going it have to go over with you," Sam said as she noted the shock on his face.

In no time, she explained everything that had happened. The Necromancer using his body, his plot on destroying the world, and Walker's involvement.

"…And then he woke up and finished me off." Sam finished, as she looked on at Danny.

"And now you're a ghost?" he asked.

"Yes. I did it to stop the Necromancer. I woke up in the Zone and found out that the path between the living world and that place is opening. Some ghosts have gotten through, but most seem to be confused over what the hell is going on. These powers mad the trip easier."

"This is unbelievable," Danny said.

"I know it looks that way. But, you're still here and have your powers intact. And I have powers to. I also have a guess that Tucker and your family hostage. We can save them and finish this guy off once and for all."

"Why did you have to become a ghost? Why did you have to turn out like this?"

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"Being a pure ghost is not all that's cracked up to be. You can't go to heaven or hell if you get wiped out. There's nothing after that part. Believe me, I know."

Leaning against the wall, he could feel anger swell up in him. "I can't believe this. I really screwed up this time. Its like since with my passing, everything's been because of me. The Necromancer used me like a new suit, many have been used for his sick plans, my family and friends held captive, and now you. Why should we fight? Why should we even try? I can't do anything."

It was those words that Danny uttered that made Sam walker up to him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she yelled as Danny rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "You can't cheat death. No one can! Would it matter if you were still human!"

Danny looked on as Sam continued her yelling. "Danny, you have been such help to me ever since you left! I knew you as a strong and caring person! You would never give up! You would fight for us! And now, because of all this, you think you screwed up? If this was the old you, you would go one until you had one arm left and blind! When things were bad, I thought all the time about you. I looked towards at your past actions to keep me going! And now, you think that I'm made a mistake!"

She calmed down that moment had walker closer to Danny. "I know you're sad Danny. I know you hate the fact that you believe you screwed up. There's been worst. This is just like all those times you got in over you head. You have me now to help you with my own ghost powers. This is no curse, but a blessing. We lobe each other. And being in love means you and who you are in love with will go through whatever comes your way, be it be good or bad."

She waited for a response, but all Danny did was just looked at the ground. "If that's the case, then I guess its up to me."

She turned around and began to go upwards, but was stopped as she felt a something grab her hand and hold on with a vise like grip. She turned her head to then come face to face with Danny's, for his was hovering in the air as she was.

"You're going to need some help," Danny said with a smile. Sam smiled back and nodded her head. The two then materialized through the ceiling and headed off to fight the Necromancer.

Above their heads in the Necromancer's sacrificial temple, Tucker and the other Fentons had found themselves here in no time. Chains instead of Ecto bonds bound their arms and legs and they were lying on stone tables. They could feel the fear swimming in their blood, wanting to take them over. And yet they remained with courage gripping onto their souls. The Necromancer was seen on a platform in front of them, looking down upon his latest victims.

"I am glad for all to know that I have acquired the access of human essence needed to fully drag the Ghost Zone to the world of the living. Isn't that great news?" the Necromancer sarcastically asked.

"Hardly. So why do you need us?" Jack asked.

"I have the total needed, but one can't be to careful."

"Very much like you to commit murder either way. You've done it to many all ready," Jazz stated.

"Foolish little girl. I'm just opening the eyes of humanity!"

"To what?"

"To a new life!" the Necromancer yelled out. "When I lived in Babylon centuries ago, they mocked me. They hated me. They executed me for false ideals. That was the true. They were the ones with the false ideals. And look where that lead them: building a tower to Heaven that ended in their demise. I became the Necromancer to save you humans. The after life is something of fantasy. When one is a ghost, you have abilities that you could only dream of. You can do things that are considered here unbelievable. And a ghost has no fears of sickness, injury, or even those other problems. But the best thing is that all ghosts are the same, so there will be an end to racism, war, and genocide. It…will…be…perfect!"

"You still don't know? When a ghost dies, they don't go to heaven or hell. They go to Oblivion. To nothing!" Maddie yelled.

"So what? There will be no more fighting. There will be no more conflict."

"You can't chance people into another race! It doesn't make their views on life chance!" Tucker yelled.

"Enough! I have to finish this now!"

"Then let us go! We'll take you on with or without weapons!" Jack challenged.

"Sorry, but I need to get this over with. Can't have distractions." The Necromancer then put his left arm up and outstretched the fingers. He then added," By the way. When you end up in wherever you are to go, be sure to tell Daniel and Samantha that-" he was then cut off as two Ecto beams shot out from the seemingly nowhere and struck him right in the face. However, he remained unphased, as usual. He looked straight out and saw, to his surprise, that there stood Danny and Sam.

Danny then said," What was that Necromancer? Was it to tell them that this is your end?"

Can Danny and Sam defeat the Necromancer and save their loved ones and the world? Chapter 15 is coming soon.


	15. Life after Death

Beyond Life and Death

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

Chapter 15: Life after Death

"Well, well, well," the Necromancer implied upon seeing the two of them standing in the doorway. "This really is a treat. The two of you have somewhat survived."

"The best part about it is we can at least end your plans," Danny stated.

"Danny!" Jack yelled as he recognized his voice. However, the Necromancer then spread out his hand and a green dome appeared over the tables where they were being held captive.

"Let them go!" Sam yelled.

"Now, now. We don't need any damage to come to my goods." The Necromancer then saw Sam's new body and said," I see you have become a ghost. Wanting to join up then?"

"Not even in your dreams."

"Even so, I wasn't going to offer such a thing. My new world has no need for such…destroyers."

"And while we're on the subject: Haven't you seen what the consequences of this idea?" Danny asked.

"By consequences…how do you describe them?"

"Murdering humans just to bring over more killers who will bring about the end of humanity! Are you just braindead to that!" Danny yelled.

"No need to yell my boy. That's only a price to pay for the beginning-"

Of What!" Sam interrupted the Necromancer's sentence with this yell. "Sure, living forever would be good, but people want choices. You can't just force them it become a new species!"

"Yes I can. With the Ghost Zone over your world, all access to the afterlife will be nonexistent. I just want to introduce the human race to a new afterlife without punishment."

"Haven't you learned about ghosts being able to die. When a ghost die, they go to Oblivion. Nothing is there. Believe me, I know! You can't just tell people, 'Here's immortality. No sickness, period. However, you can kill each other and send each other to nothingness. So please don't do that.' It doesn't work like that!" Danny stated.

"I have had enough. I think its time for you two to go to Oblivion. And Danny, you can show Sam all of it before I took over your ghost body. Have fun!"

With that, he fired a huge Ecto shot at the two. They quickly flew into the air as the shot hit where they had stood only moments before and left a huge fissure. Danny then turned his head to then quickly block a punch sent in by the Necromancer, who had hovered off his platform and had charged at Danny. Danny retaliated with a right cross, which the being easily dodged. He then grabbed Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit and threw him into far wall. Danny hit the wall with a crash and sent dust and stone flying.

Sam then moved in and managed to get the Necromancer with a shot to his stomach. The ghost only just looked down at her and smiled. He then tried to give her and uppercut, but she flew quickly moved back to avoid it. He then went in for another punch, but she also dodged this one. She then went in for a roundhouse kick, which the Necromancer ducked under. He then fired off one an Ecto blast that knocked her right into the dome that was over the team. Lying face up against it, she watched as the Necromancer quickly flew down to where she was. As he looked at her. He then raised his right hand and a blue orb formed around it, which then sprouted a blade.

"I hope you find death painless," he said. But, instead of bringing it down upon her, he spun around just then. Danny, Who was behind him and sporting a green blade, had attempted to bring it down upon him. But, the Necromancer had caught the blade and the two of them were then locked.

"Be grateful that I'm only using own," the Necromancer said as he kicked Danny in the stomach and sent him flying. Danny recovered himself and blocked one of the Necromancer's swings. He then went in with one of his own, which the Necromancer countered. He then tried an overhead swing, which Danny also blocked. Danny then tried to stab the Necromancer, who managed to block that as well. The Necromancer then furiously let loose a barrage of slashes at Danny. Danny had to quickly dodge these blows as they were coming into fast top block. One of the slashes contacted the orb o his hand and shattered it and the blade. Smiling, the Necromancer then lifted his hand and shocked Danny with a burst of green electricity. Danny cried out as his body was beginning assaulted with the attack.

With Danny, locked down the Necromancer began to prepare to move in and finish Danny off. Just then, he was hit by an Ecto blast that broke his concentration. He turned around to see Sam with her arm raided and glowing green. Before he could retaliate, he forgot that Danny was freed of his attack. This allowed Danny to give him a kick to his back that sent him right into the ground. Him and Sam then fired off two powerful Ecto beams that connected with the Necromancer and sent him going faster into the ground. When he made contact, the two beams also connected and a green explosion emitted from where he had landed.

"You learned quick," Danny commented on the job they had done.

"Well, I watched the best work," she said as she looked over at him.

Danny smiled, but the moment was ruined as the Necromancer then suddenly reappeared in front of them. The worst part of it was that he didn't have a scratch on him.

Laughing his head off, he asked, "Haven't you learned all ready? I am the greatest ghost to ever come into existence. And do you still believe that you can beat me?"

"You bet," Danny stated. Him and Sam then both fired off Ecto beams at the Necromancer once again. The Necromancer knocked them away effortlessly. He then fired off two shots of his own that sent Danny and Sam flying back into the ground. Upon hitting the ground again, the Necromancer laughed again.

"Even when you see the odds are against you, you continue to fight. That is really pathetic. Anyways, you're wasting my time. I have a race to transfigure," the Necromancer stated. He then floated to the middle of the room and placed himself in the center, below the hole in the ceiling. His body then became engulfed in white light. He outstretched his hands and lifted his head up to the ceiling. The orb then focused into a white beam that shot upward through the hole, through the shield over the city, and hit the sky. Anyone looking at this event, namely the military personal and press still outside the barrier watched as the white beam then began to tear at the sky. A crack with purple in it then began to form and slowly began to become even bigger.

Sam and Danny had just recovered from the attack to witness what the Necromancer was doing.

"Damn! We're too late!" Sam yelled.

"There's one way to stop him," Danny stated.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Are you afraid?"

"I died. Why should I be?

"What we're about to do could be worst."

"At least you'll have me."

Danny nodded and said," Just follow my lead."

The two of them then flew straight at the Necromancer. Upon reaching him, Danny grabbed his left arm and Sam grabbed the Necromancer's left arm.

"Will you just give up? I'm still going to bring about a new era," the Necromancer stated as he looked at what they were doing. Just then, Danny's body begin to glow with green Ecto energy. Likewise, Sam did the same. Both of their energies then began to surge into the Necromancer's just then and began to wrap around him.

"What is this?" the Necromancer asked, his voice now full of panic.

"I little something I learned from my battle with Vlad. A high concentration of ghost energy can short out anything," Danny replied.

"You would risk doing this? Risk your family? Risk your friends? Even the world?"

"We'll just have to find out."

The Necromancer then screamed as his body became infused with the strange energy mixture. Then, the white began to expand and spread ou8t, covering everything around Danny and Sam.

"Is this it? Is this the end?" Sam asked.

"You do trust me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I can assure you. This is only the beginning. I would do anything to protect this world…and you."

Sam and Danny smiled and floated towards each other. Their hands then met just as the brilliant white light engulfed the two of them.

Some time later…

"Tucker! Wake up!" Jazz yelled as she shook him by the shoulders.

His eyes shot opened and at first were blinded by the light. Soon enough, they focused and showed him Jazz's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank God," she said as she helped him get up. Looking around, he could see Jack and Maddie also raising.

"What's going-?" he stopped all at once upon remembering what had happened back at Walker's prison. He looked up then to see it. The thing was that it and the portal opener was gone. Not only that, but the sky showed no trace of the green energy shield. He took a look at the area of the city in front of him, but there was no sign of debris.

"We won!" Tucker yelled as he jumped up. "Then Danny and Sam-"

"No Tucker," Jack interrupted," they didn't make it. Most of their energy was converted to save us and wipe out the Necromancer."

"But, that means they're in Oblivion. Right?" Tucker asked, worry on his face.

"Tucker, they did what they had to do. If it wasn't for them, everything would be gone," Maddie said.

"I know."

"At least they went down doing what was right. We can at least remember them for that," Jazz stated.

They looked up at the clear sky, the one that had seemed to be gone for so long. Maddie then said," All right, we better head home."

Everyone turned around, but then Tucker said, "Wait."

He motioned his hand towards a bench on the side of the road. Everyone walked over and saw what Tucker was motioning to. On the bench was Danny's old black hoody and Sam's purple hair ribbon. On the hoody was a note that read:

_We'll be around._

Jack picked these two items up and after staring at them for a while he smiled. So did everyone else. They had a feeling now that Danny and Sam weren't dead. Maybe they were and maybe they were not. At least they knew they were with them.

And Tucker looked up at the sky and thought, (I'll see you guys around too.)

The End.

There you go. My next work will be coming soon. Later!


End file.
